


The Promised Happiness

by VoyagerWisp



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry, Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoyagerWisp/pseuds/VoyagerWisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does true love mean submitting to isolation? Rika rejects that notion. As her illusion of happily ever after falls away, Bernkastel remains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ascension

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is kind of misleading as to how the story is overall, but then again there's also the summary... Consider that and this note fair warning. Tagged with all characters/pairings/fandoms right away in the AO3 post, even if they don't all show up right away in the first chapter.

Rika lay on the futon, taking in the breeze coming from the outside. It was nearly mid-day, and she ought to start moving, to help Satoko clean, study or perhaps even get some kind of meal ready, though she did nothing. All Rika thought about what the cool breeze, and how nice the day was. If she were to move, it would be to the sun, where she'd lay down again and enjoy the warmth. Maybe if she lay down long enough, the sun would come in again.

"Rika." Satoko called from across their small dwelling. Even that irritable voice seemed sweet to Rika at the moment. She indeed heard it, but decided to stay silent, her eyes closed. Rika soon heard her longtime friend nearby, and could almost feel the warmth as Satoko leaned down, speaking calmer this time. "Rika."

Rika opened her eyes slowly, as Satoko's hand came down on her forehead, brushing her bangs away. Rika had a very good view of Satoko's developing body. She was in a in a tighter outfit today, but Satoko had been growing quicker than Rika was in certain places. Thinking this, Rika's face blushed red, and she glanced away. "Well," Satoko began. "I guess you really are sick today."

"I didn't say that," Rika said, speechless a moment as she glanced over at Satoko, then back away, blushing again as she gripped her blanket tightly.

"Then what's wrong?" Satoko asked.

Why would anything be wrong at all, Rika thought. She -- no, the both of them, they were both finally living out their happy life, the 'endless' stream of tragedies shattered. And on this particular day, Rika had no worries at all, not even minor ones, giving her none of the initiative she even needed to even get up. Rika just wanted to lay there and feel the peace for another moment, but even if she were to get up, it would be no problem. After all, she'd just be spending time with the person that she loved.

Rika's gaze traveled back to Satoko, looking from her friend's concerned expression down to the rest of her body, which was beautiful, much more so than Rika's herself. But jealousy wasn't nearly the first thing on her mind, Rika was just enjoying the sight. Well, maybe, that could be a problem.

Not that she was attracted to other girls -- Rika had long ago figured out she was solely attracted to the same sex, but never dwelled that much on it, considering it of unimportance overall. A problem _might_ be that Rika was attracted to Satoko, period. That would make things complicated, seeing as they were supposed to be live in friends, Rika acting as Satoko's makeshift 'family', Satoshi still unable to fulfill that role. If Satoko were uncomfortable with Rika's feelings, Rika would no longer be able to be that familial support.

"Well, just stay there if it helps," Satoko said, turning away.

That was the unspoken understanding between them. Both had a lot they'd rather not speak of, so if they weren't talking, they wouldn't push each other, not even a little bit. Rika didn't want there to be a misunderstanding that it was something that serious though. She reached toward Satoko's hand, and brushed against it. "I'm fine," Rika assured. "I'm just resting a bit."

"Is that right? Then you can get up and give me a hand with everything," Satoko said.

"Hmm," Rika said, smiling as she closed her eyes again. "Why don't you just stay with me, Satoko? There's really no rush anymore."

Rika reached for Satoko's hand, then grabbed it firmly this time. Satoko didn't pull away, instead lay down with Rika, smiling. "Oh Rika," Satoko said, grinning herself. "You can't just lay around all day."

"Why not?" Rika said, clasping Satoko's hand tighter as she did, smiling back at her friend. Satoko didn't respond right away, so Rika could just enjoy her friend's presence. The warm breeze blew through the window again, and Rika rolled to the side, hugging her friend and sighing. This really was turning out to be a great day.

"Rika?" Satoko said, blinking with concern.

Rika realized how her actions might be considered inappropriate, especially considering the feelings that she absolutely did have for Satoko. Rika moved away from Satoko, sitting up suddenly. Satoko wouldn't like her back, and if Rika did even a small thing that Satoko read into the wrong way, that would damage their relationship.

"You want to get up already?" Satoko said, smiling at Rika. "No way. You were really comfy in here, ignoring me. I won't let you make it be time to get up right when I start to relax too!"

With that, Satoko grabbed Rika from behind. "Hey-" Rika began. She was soon laughing though, as Satoko went to tickle her. Before she knew it, Rika found herself entangled with her friend, just like the many times when they were young. Rika was smiling again, feeling light-hearted again after that brief moment of seriousness. She shouldn't let herself get too serious around Satoko. The other girl wouldn't like it that much.

But maybe Rika could confess her feelings to Satoko. That was supposed to be the thing to do in this situation? In shoujo manga, boys and girls often confessed. When people had romantic feelings and strong attractions, they were supposed to confess them. "Satoko," Rika began.

"Hm?" Satoko said. She'd been getting into the spirit of the rest before, closing her eyes as she lay on the small futon with Rika, but now opened them again and looked at her friend.

"Well, I suppose I shouldn't say this, but there is something I want to tell you."

"What is it?" Satoko said, her eyes widening with alertness.

"Oh... Sorry!" Rika sat up quickly. "Really sorry! I didn't mean to make it seem serious," Rika said, her tone becoming jovial to contrast with before. "It's not me, it's not like me! Don't think this is too serious, Satoko!"

"Rika," Satoko said with a sigh, gazing toward the ceiling before closing her eyes. "It's exactly like you," she continued, grabbing Rika's hand and grinning as she did. "You're the cheerful Rika, then the serious Rika, all the time. Both of them are like you. I don't think you're unlike yourself just for being either."

Rika's mouth fell open in surprise, though she really shouldn't be at all. Since they'd broken free of that endless June, she'd fallen away from the sweet, child-like Rika she was supposed to be, and into the somber, witch-like persona that she really shouldn't be. Of course Satoko would have noticed. With this revelation, Rika realized it wasn't just that she knew Satoko well, but vice-versa as well.

This convinced Rika more than ever that she needed to confess, even if she weren't sure of the outcome. In the romance manga, characters often to people they barely knew. That would rarely turn out for the best in reality. But it wasn't the case with her and Satoko. Satoko and her were such good friends, even if Satoko had to say that Rika's feelings couldn't be returned, Rika would be sure that their friendship would remain. That friendship was precious, more so than most anything else in Rika's life at the moment.

"Is that right?" Rika said, composing herself after briefly being caught off guard. "Well, Satoko, what I'm going to tell you might not be serious, but you also might find it a little strange."

"Go ahead and try me then," Satoko said, smirking as she did.

Seeing the expression, Rika felt apprehensive about confessing again. Satoko wouldn't laugh, would she? "I," Rika began, surprised at her weak voice. Though she'd been about to throw off all pretences and just be herself in her most serious matter, since Satoko knew all versions of Rika very well, Rika had defaulted to the child-like one after all. Thinking of what she was about to say, Rika trembled. It wasn't just fear of rejection, but hope that Satoko would respond positively. The anticipation was both positive and negative. Rika met Satoko's gaze and continued. "I think I... Love you, Satoko."

It was Satoko's turn for the moment of surprise, her expression lightening. Her trickster friend didn't laugh, Rika noticed, and eventually looked away in the silence, her heart pounding at how Satoko might be taking in the words that Rika couldn't take back. That confession could have gone better, too. 'Love' meant so many things, varying from person to person even. Rika maybe should have made it clear what kind of 'love' she'd meant, explaining everything with ultimate clarity from the beginning. Of course she 'loved' Satoko, even without being attracted to her like this. Was Satoko thinking of how stupid those words had sounded, or just how to best handle the inevitable rejection?

Satoko put her hand on Rika's shoulder, not letting her friend wait too long for a response, even if the few seconds that had ticked by had seemed so long. Rika looked up, reading Satoko's expression as cheerful, unoffended and sympathetic. "I also love you," Satoko said.

"I know that," Rika said, unable to accept the returned affections. "I'm talking about it in a different context."

"I know that, Rika," Satoko sound, pouting a moment. "Anyone could pick up on your 'context' easily."

"I-I-" Rika stammered, before she was interrupted by her friend moving close to her, then Satoko's lips meeting hers for a brief kiss. Rika was speechless as Satoko pulled away. It was really enjoyable, and left Rika wanting more, though she didn't make a move back. "Satoko."

Satoko laughed a moment in her awkwardness. "Was it nice, Rika?" Satoko said with a smile. "I bet it was! No one beats my technique."

"H-How many other people have you kissed like that, Satoko?" Rika asked.

"None," Satoko admitted, then pointed to Rika's nose. "Just you."

Rika looked down. She'd been worried that she might be too mature for her friend. Though they were technically the same age, Rika did have many more 'years of experience' with life than her friend. Instead, Satoko had been more bold and comfortable with things like this than her. In fact, it was surprising just how 'normal' Rika's reaction was. She really was able to fully appreciate life as a human.

"W-what is it?" Satoko said, blushing a deep red more. "Was it really so bad? I didn't-"

"It was perfect," Rika said, looking up and hugging her friend. "You're perfect-- you're wonderful, Satoko. I'm glad I could share this moment with you."

"I really do love you too, Rika. It's not that weird what you'd said. I thought you were going to say something funny, but you said something serious after all," Satoko said.

Rika smirked now. It really wasn't serious, though. It didn't involve secrets that they absolutely couldn't tell anyone else the way Rika defined something 'serious' before this, but maybe it was serious in a way. It was important to Rika, this wish to be with Satoko, sharing their happy times together forever.

That was right, Rika figured out as she pulled Satoko into their second kiss, this was her promised happy ending. Why had she even been nervous? Rika laughed happily as she thought this to herself. She shouldn't have hesitated to confess. This was the happiness that she'd been determined to grab, which would make up for all of the previous suffering. Rika was going to appreciate every moment of it, never conceding one bit of hard won spoils.


	2. Shattered

Rika sat on the steps of her and Satoko's dwelling, waiting for her lover to return. Satoko had been busy recently, socializing around Hinamizawa and even Okinomiya. Rika was happy her girlfriend was easily accepted by the community now. Satoko could socialize as she wished, but Rika would rather be alone when she could, or with very close friends, rather that socialize for the sake of socializing.

Those friends had been hard to find as of late. Mion was still busy as heir to the Sonozaki clan. Shion had taken over the responsibility of caring for Satoshi, as hopeless of a cause as he was now. Keiichi was busy with his job. Rena kept the house up for the two of them, as well as cared for their young daughter. Rika still saw them all once in a while, but it was nothing like it had been when they'd all still been in school together.

Well, Hanyuu was still there, the same as ever, though Rika couldn't sense her spirit friend anywhere nearby at the time. Rika was contented alone for the moment, and waiting for Satoko, not Hanyuu. Relaxing, she listened to the evening cicadas as she sipped her juice. Rika looked toward the wine with some temptation. Satoko didn't much like it when she drank, so she avoided it most often.

As Rika leaned against the wall, she eventually heard the wood creek. Opening her eyes, Rika was overjoyed to see Satoko walking up the steps. She ran to meet the other girl, reaching out for a hug as she did. "Welcome home, Satoko," Rika said.

Satoko returned the hug, then sighed, pulling away. "Today was really tiring... It was a really, really good day, though."

Rika nodded. "Are you hungry?" she asked.

"No, I'm pretty satisfied," Satoko said with a grin.

"Oh," Rika said, suddenly not feeling guilty at all for having eaten before Satoko returned home. It was disappointing that Satoko wouldn't want to share a meal with her, but things like that had been happening more and more as of late. Being left behind like this was one of the negative aspects of Satoko being so very much more social than her. "Did you go some place nice?" Rika asked.

"Yes," Satoko said, a soft smile coming to her face. "I really want to tell you all about it. I went with Ren-san."

Rika tried not to let her displeasure at this revelation show. Satoko had been spending a lot of time, even referring to him by first name now. Jealousy wasn't attractive though. Rika had unsettled Satoko by even hinting of the jealousy that was certainly held against 'Ren-san' who took up so much of Satoko's time. The best thing to do, despite her sentiments, was to calmly accept Satoko's choice of company. "Ren-san must be pretty good company, with how much time you've been spending with him lately."

"Oh, he is!" Satoko said, her face brightening even more.

"Is that right," Rika said, with honest happiness. 'Ren-san' did treat Satoko well, and Rika did honestly think that was a good thing. Jealousy was an immature emotion after all. 

"Rika... Actually, I've been wanting to talk to you about him... Well, me and him, that is."

Rika's pleasant expression became forced. She hardly missed the possible implication behind what Satoko said. But again, she shouldn't be worried about that. She and Satoko already had that kind of relationship. They'd been together for several years now, practically married in their dwelling, though they had no real need for that trite heterosexual ritual. It might be fun to mock it with the two of them dressed up together though. "Well, what could you have to tell me about Ren-san, I wonder," Rika said, her gentle smile turning into more of a smirk. "What did you do to him, Satoko? I hope it's funny."

"It's nothing like that," Satoko said, briefly pouting in annoyance. "I just... Well, I really like Ren-san."

Again, Rika tried to ignore the obvious implications. She was failing however, and that unpleasant, unwanted feeling of jealousy began to bubble to the surface. She hated that Satoko's expression became so dreamy and relaxed while speaking of that man.

"I guess you can tell that easily," Satoko said sheepishly, the hint of a blush appearing on her cheeks. "Since I spend so much time with him now."

Rika let out a noise of affirmation. After a moment of silence, she decided to speak. "Do you enjoy his company that much?"

"Yeah," Satoko confirmed, looking at the ground, then looked back at Rika. "I really, really, do, Rika! That's why, when he proposed today, I said yes."

Rika's eyes widened as the truth came to light as unbelievable as it was. "You're joking!" Rika explained. She didn't care as Satoko's expression changed to alarmed. "That's right, it's definitely a lie," Rika said.

"I'm not," Satoko said. "I know it'll change things for me -- for you too -- but I'm really, really excited about it. I can't wait to start my life with Ren-san."

There were many, many questions that could be asked, but one thing was foremost on Rika's mind. "What about your life with me?"

"Like I said, I know things will change for you too-"

"That's not what I'm saying!" Rika exclaimed. "We have a life here together, Satoko. It's something priceless, precious, and something you shouldn't give up on a whim. You're my lover, not his!"

"I really do love you, Rika. It's been so nice to be with you for this long," Satoko assured. Rika began to feel some momentary relief before Satoko spoke again. "It's just not the same as what's between Ren-san and I."

"What's that?" Rika said, her stomach starting to turn.

"Well... You and I are both girls. So of course it'll be different from goes on between a man and a woman. That's what awaits us as adults, you know."

Rika shook her head in disgust, unable to believe the patronizing way she was being spoken to, and by Satoko at that.

"It really was nice though, Rika. It had to end sometime though," Satoko said, patting Rika's shoulder.

"It doesn't," Rika said, pulling away to spurn Satoko's meager, hollow affections. "There's nothing that 'has' to end at any time."

"How long did you expect this to last then?" Satoko said.

"Forever," Rika said. "I'll love you forever."

"And I'll love you too, but-" Satoko began.

"Enough," Rika said firmly. "That's enough."

Satoko did stop speaking, now only sitting silently across from Rika. Though at first pleased for the lack of painful words, Rika soon realized that the painful reality was still there. She stood up and left, shutting the door behind her with the utmost in calmness, though the rush of sorrow in her heart from Satoko's rejection didn't stop.

Satoko shouldn't think of 'Ren-san' in any way other than platonic and certainly shouldn't be marrying him! Rika could figure out how to provide for them much better than that slob could, most likely. Rika and Satoko's relationship had to be deeper, since they'd known each other for so much longer. Rika had always been there for Satoko, over this lifetime and many others. They belonged together. How could Satoko even consider leaving her for some man just because he was a man? It was ridiculous.

But despite Rika's anger, and even if she shouted all of these things at Satoko herself, that wouldn't change the reality. That ridiculous, hurtful decision -- Satoko had already made it. She'd loved Rika, that was true at least, but not near as much as Rika had loved her. Rika still did love her, no matter how angry and hurt she was by how willing and indifferent Satoko was to casually throwing away their relationship.

She felt like crying as she thought of it. Eventually, sure she was alone, Rika did stop to cry. Instead of feeling better as she'd hoped from releasing those bottled up emotions, Rika's heartbreak actually increased. She calmed herself, now all the worse off, and began to go toward the only familiar place she could stand at the moment.

Rika knew it was a bit late, but hopefully they were still up. She knocked on the door loudly enough for them to hear.

"Rika-chan," Rena said as she opened the door. "Good evening."

"Who is it?" Keiichi said, coming from behind her. "Oh, Rika-chan. Is something wrong?"

"Just let me stay here tonight. I'll sleep on the floor, I don't care," Rika said.

Keiichi's expression changed to perturbed, but Rena just nodded. "Come on in then, Rika-chan," she said.

Rika was glad for Rena's understanding, but then thought of Keiichi's reaction. The man she'd admired so very much didn't know what to think of her serious, mature self. Satoko knew her best, but really didn't love Rika all that much. Even her other beloved friends likely didn't treasure their relationships as much as Rika did. That was why they were growing farther and farther apart, right?

They were still friends though. Rika was thankful for that much. Rena and Keiichi opened their house to her. Rena even took the time to lay out a futon for Rika to sleep on. Rika lay on it in the corner of the small room, before Rena came back, holding the toddler in her arms. "Is everything okay, Rika-chan?"

There were other reasons for growing apart, Rika realized as she saw the baby. The little one must be a lot of work for Rena and Keiichi both. Feeling a small bit of warmth from Rena's sentiments, Rika nodded. "Thanks for this. I'm sorry to intrude."

Rena nodded briefly before leaving Rika alone again, that warmth fading as she lay down alone. Satoko wouldn't be there anymore, Rika realized, to keep her both literally and figuratively warm. Wasn't the way they were together enough? Rika asked the question to no one, and no one would ever answer. Rika sighed, unable to stop the questions that she'd likely never get a satisfactory answer to. Rika had come here to have a place to sleep, but couldn't get to sleep at all, not with what had just happened. Rika could only lay awake with the insane, nagging questions.

Eventually, a forced sense of calm did come over Rika, though it didn't lessen her heartbreak any. That allowed her body to finally fall into the restful state. Though even then, the mind wouldn't rest, and the questions of how such a horrible thing would come to be reality floated around and around, threatening to never leave. They never would leave, would they? No, because, this was reality, she admitted.

"I thought I'd never see you again."

The voice sounded cheerful enough, but as Rika looked toward the source, the familiar girl's eyes seemed to be mocking her. She was dreaming, Rika knew for certain, so this must be Satoko. Well, the hairstyle was similar, but the face was different. Perhaps it was that Satoko was so very different than Rika had ever expected now.

"You weren't gonna ever come and visit me, remember? Because you finally have your happiness. Enough to last for all of the lifetimes that you lost." As she spoke in the middle of the void, the unknown girl walked toward Rika, eventually putting her hand on Rika's shoulder, leaning closer and almost hugging.

It felt warm and appealing somehow, but Rika shook off the stranger's out-of-nowhere affections anyway, moving away from whoever it was.

"Come on now, you're always like this," the blonde girl said, pouting. "Can't you accept me even now?"

"Who are you?" Rika asked.

"Oh? You're going to pretend you don't know me again, huh?" The blonde girl grinned in a way that Rika found unsettling. "I'm Lambdadelta, the Witch of Certainty."

Rika looked away in her boredom. "A silly name and title," she thought before she realized she'd spoken it aloud.

"Oh? Silly, is it?" Lambdadelta's grin only widened in her annoyance at Rika's reaction.

"Well, yes," Rika said. It was kind of rude, but she didn't care much at the moment. It was this stranger's problem for being annoying when Rika was in a bad mood. "Should it be significant in any way to me?"

"Of course," Lambdadelta insisted. "It wasn't that silly when I kept winning against you over and over with the power behind what earned me my title."

Rika's eyes widened momentarily at the claim, though she was still bored with this person's vague fantasies.

"Oh, well, don't mind that now though," Lambdadelta said, waving her hand a moment. "It annoys me that you forgot me again, but don't worry. You're still significant to me. In fact, I'm the one who cares for you more than anyone. I love you."

"Hmph." Rika didn't laugh, but was unable to hide the smirk at this person's sudden confession.

Lambdadelta's face turned red a moment, but she soon recovered. "You should appreciate that," the witch said, throwing up her hand as she closed her eyes and turned away. "Especially now."

"Sorry, but I can't return your feelings," Rika said with a bored affect.

"You already have," Lambdadelta said. "You just gave them up thinking you could get some kind of human happiness." Lambdadelta giggled. "How easily shattered that was, huh? You've had all this life experience, but no matter how many years it was, it was still the life experience of a child, huh? You didn't understand your relationship was just puppy love."

"It wasn't," Rika insisted suddenly, frowning. "I always loved Satoko. When I fell _in_ love with her, it was deep."

"Oh, Bernkastel," Lambdadelta said, tracing Rika's face. There was almost a hint of sympathy in her voice, Rika noted as she looked into the witch's eyes. Lambdadelta's expression softened from the annoyed one as she looked into Rika's eyes. The witch leaned forward and hugged Rika, sighing slightly.

Rika accepted it this time, standing still while being embraced. Maybe she could savor this witch's sympathy. Even though this person was unknown to her, Rika allowed Lambdadelta's affection, taking this small bit of comfort.

Lambdadelta leaned forward to Rika's ear. "I didn't mean from your side," she whispered, following her statement with several giggles.

Rika felt the adrenaline go through her from that statement, with all that implied... Satoko had implied that too? This shattered reality, this happiness that had been broken to bits, it **all** belonged to Rika alone. The happiness hadn't meant as much to Satoko at all.

With that realization, Rika's upset forced herself awake. She now stared around at the small room, shivering with discontent.


	3. Dust

"Good morning," Rika said to Rena and Keiichi as she walked down the hall from their bathroom to join them in their small eating area. Keiichi sat at the table, holding the baby, while Rika brought out some food.

"Oh, good morning," Keiichi said, turning his head toward them.

"Good morning, Rika-chan," Rena said cheerfully. "You'll stay for breakfast, won't you? Won't you?"

"Yes. Thanks for your hospitality," Rika said.

"Oh, no, we're happy to have you," Rena insisted.

"Yeah," Keiichi agreed. "What happened anyway? Did you argue with Satoko-chan?"

Rena glared at Keiichi, who then looked sheepish at his curiosity. Rika didn't answer, so Rena spoke up. "Well, go ahead, eat up!"

"Thanks for the meal," Rika said.

As they finished, Rika helped Rena clean up as Keiichi tried to calm the now crying baby. "Hey, Rika-chan?" Rena said.

"Yes?" Rika said.

"I know you might be angry at Satoko-chan, but she is worried about you. She called last night to see if you stopped by, and I did let her know you were fine. You might want to as well, though," Rena said.

"Thank you," Rika said briefly, returning to the rest of her help.

It had been courteous of them to let her stay, as well as feed her, but Rika wasn't going to take advantage of that endlessly. She couldn't avoid Satoko forever either. Not that Rika really wanted to avoid _Satoko_ , just the unpleasant reality that Satoko's presence would be a reminder of.

However, every minute of every day was already a reminder of that. Rika climbed the stairs as she thought of this. Perhaps Satoko wouldn't even be there, Rika hoped. That hope soon turned to emptiness as Rika realized she really did wish Satoko was there, no matter how painful it would be.

"Rika!" Satoko stood up right away as Rika entered.

Rika felt a rush of happiness as she saw Satoko's earnest face.

"You're okay..." Satoko observed.

Rika smirked. Yes, she was okay, or no one had killed her at least. "Mm," Rika confirmed.

"I really didn't mean to upset you that much, Rika," Satoko insisted. "I'm really, really sorry."

Rika stared forward. She wanted to believe what Satoko said, and the extension of that, that their love was really far too important to be thrown away like Satoko had said she would with some half-baked marriage to a guy that barely knew her. Rika opened her mouth to try and respond, but Satoko spoke first.

"I'll leave."

Rika stared at Satoko silently. The previous statement didn't match at all with this new one, so Rika wasn't sure what to say.

"I know if I stay you'll just be angry and hurt, so I'll leave right away."

Rika finally reacted, smiling wryly. "You will?"

"Yes," Satoko said, looking into Rika's eyes.

"What makes you think that will help?" Rika asked. This time Satoko was the one left speechless. Rika just wrinkled her nose, closed her eyes and continued. "I'm upset because you you're leaving me... So you think leaving me will help. How stupid do you have to be to come up with that conclusion?"

Opening her eyes and meeting Satoko's own, Rika could see her love's devastated expression. Rika instantly regretted what she'd said. Rika's love for Satoko might be deeper and more intense than Satoko's love for Rika, but Satoko did honestly love Rika. Rika had just trampled over that fragile sentiment. No, Rika thought, that couldn't happen. Even if it wasn't as great as Rika had imagined, whatever love that Satoko held just had to continue to exist.

"I'm sorry... I really am sorry," Satoko said, appearing to be holding back tears now. A second after she spoke, Satoko did start to cry, her sobs reverberating though the room.

Rika could burst forth her own sentiment. But if that happened, maybe she couldn't stop all of her pain and anguish from coming out until there was nothing left other than a hollow, empty sentiment. Rather than be in that kind of state, Rika decided to hold it all in and be the calm, collected one. "That's enough," Rika said with an apathetic tone. "If you want to leave, just leave. But know that it's for you, not for me."

Rika felt like something was being torn away as Satoko did leave, without any sort of salutation. Still, Rika stared forth with the same blank expression into the silence that Satoko had left behind.

"Well, well."

Rika turned around and saw Lambdadelta standing in the doorway, that same irritating smirk on the witch's face. Seeing the uninvited visitor, Rika felt unreasonably angry. "I remember you," Rika said.

"I'd hope so. But I guess you probably mean from earlier today." Lambdadelta pouted.

"That's right. Can you get out?" Rika asked.

"You're really terrible, Bernkastel," Lambdadelta said, walking in instead of leaving. "But anyway, I didn't think you were the type to give up that easily."

"I haven't given anything up," Rika insisted.

"You let her walk out this door, didn't you?" Lambdadelta said.

"I didn't 'let her', she just did," Rika said.

"You're giving her up to that man, aren't you?"

"She gave herself up! She's the one who gave herself to that idiot, not me. Satoko gave up on us, I never did," Rika insisted.

"I'm sure you could go and guilt her back into staying with you. Ruin her relationship with that guy somehow. It couldn't be _that_ difficult to do. They've known each other for what, a week?" Lambdadelta looked toward the outside.

"Longer," Rika said. "But that's not what I want. I won't accept a happiness built on Satoko's pain and heartbreak."

"How stupid to hear you say that," Lambdadelta said. "Honestly, Bernkastel. You should know better than anyone else that there's no happiness that you don't fight for."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Rika asked, scowling at the witch.

"Why not? You keep responding to it," Lambdadelta said with a shrug. "Besides, that's the name you want to go by now, right? Frederica Bernkastel."

Rika became someone startled. That had been what she'd thought might be a clever pen name for herself, though she'd never been public with her writing therefore never officially used it. There was no way this witch should know something like that.

"You never seemed like you'd give up anything, even in the face of endless strife. It's one of the things I admire about you. Yet, you're giving up now." Lambdadelta shrugged. "Oh well. It's up to you, I don't really care. It's not my problem. Though _I'd_ never give up the one I loved like that."

"Oh?" Rika said, smirking as she remembered Lambdadelta's haphazard confession. "Wasn't I the one you loved, Miss Lambdadelta?"

"You _are_ ," Lambdadelta said, rolling over and looking Rika in the eyes. She reached up and touched Rika's face again, smiling as Rika allowed the token of affection. "Why do you think I'm in such a good mood? I knew your little love story would crash, and I've been waiting for it. Even if you're giving up, I can tell you're totally crushed."

Rika frowned, turning away from Lambdadelta though she didn't outright spurn the witch. Taking pleasure at the one you loved feeling such heartbreak shouldn't have anything to do with 'love'. Above that thought, Rika found herself thinking how satisfying it would be if Satoko was in the same state, realizing she shouldn't have put her faith in that man. It might be funny, even. Satoko had to believe that her love for this guy was something special, to agree to go through something as silly as 'marriage' with him. Rika might even laugh as Satoko realized that her love had been so hollow and fragile. It definitely was, Rika affirmed to herself, even if Rika herself wouldn't be the one to crush it.

Seeing Rika's subtle changes in demeanor, Lambdadelta nodded. "Are you thinking of something fun?"

"Not really," Rika said.

"Well, maybe you should do something fun to get your mind off this mess."

Rika looked back at Lambdadelta, frowning in her annoyance. Everything fun she'd want to do involved Satoko, or maybe one of her other now busy and grown-up friends.

"I'm being serious," Lambdadelta insisted. "Don't let yourself get hung up on Satoko. There are plenty of other people out there that would love to have you."

"Ones that could and would live in Hinamizawa? Interested women of an appropriate age, with the hundreds of years to spare to match the attachment I formed to Satoko?"

"Ouch," Lambdadelta said. "You're sure setting your sights impossibly high."

"It's my choice," Rika said.

"Okay, I'll be upfront. I didn't mean a lot of people. You only really need one perfect match, right? I'll be your perfect match. I'll love you with all the passion you deserve. I'll give everything I have, forever."

Rika could have rolled her eyes. "You can't offer me anything close to what Satoko gave me," Rika said, turning away from Lambdadelta.

"Oh? And what exactly did she give you?"

"A peaceful, happy life full of love," Rika said, smiling despite recent events as she thought of her times with Satoko. "With her I had a family and a home."

"Are you still tricking yourself with that delusion even now?" Lambdadelta said. As Rika stared back blankly Lambdadelta stood up and spun around the room. "Satoko only made a home for herself here, using you. What has you left you with huh? Just a dusty, loveless shack."

Rika looked around, peering closer at the area around her. It really was covered with dust, those seldom used areas. Rika recalled when she used to clean with Satoko. They'd be sure to make the entire place sparkle. It was always nice to sit with Satoko after their hard work, in their perfect home which they'd made their own. But how long had it been since they'd made that kind of effort together?

Rika couldn't remember. Satoko had been spending so much time with her beloved Ren-san, it had to have been several months. Sure, Satoko helped Rika pick up here and there, and make dinner whenever they were both home. But Rika had been the one to do the major cleanings for a while now. And Rika didn't really have the energy to do as thorough a job as she had with Satoko. In fact, Satoko had been the one to remind Rika to be sure to remember to wipe down certain places that were easy to forget. Rika had thought it seemed like a scold at the time, but now wished she could feel that tiny annoyance with tears in her eyes.

"You're starting to realize it now, right?" Lambdadelta said, putting her hand down on Rika's shoulder, some honest sympathy in her eyes. "Satoko abandoned all of this a long time ago, leaving everything you treasured to rot."

Rika closed her eyes, trying not to cry.

"It's old news, though," Lambdadelta said, picking her head up and sighing. "Your flighty girlfriend found someone else to spend time with a while ago. Why don't you just forget about her and do the same?"

"It's not as easy as you make it sound like," Rika said sharply, glaring at Lambdadelta.

"Oh, well, I didn't mean it like that. But it might be easier than you think," Lambdadelta said. She sighed happily, again moving close to Rika, grabbing her hands. "I'll give you more than Satoko ever did. A whole castle, not just a dusty shack. Absolute faithfulness, in my heart, mind, and body. Every bit of what I am, I'm giving to you. Don't you want a love like that?"

"Hmph," Rika said. She was a little charmed by this witch's fervor, even though it was a bit much. "Even if I did like you, you'd be going too fast. How can such a love bloom in just a the instant that I've known you?"

"An instant? Not at all," Lambdadelta said. "We know each other well... That is, as of now, I know you. I didn't love you at all at first. It bloomed slowly, over years and years, in game after game. It was after I while that I decided there that no one I'd rather play with. I liked winning, and I was mad that I lost, but now, even though I'm still annoyed about it, it just seems unimportant. I don't even mind, well, as much as I would if I didn't love you."

Rika stared closer at Lambdadelta's face a moment. Yes, there was something familiar about this witch, but it wasn't Satoko that Rika was reminded of. It was a face she hadn't thought of in a while, though she'd been sure to burn it into her memory at some point. Recognizing this, Rika wondered why it had taken her so long to notice the similarities. But they were just similarities. The human Rika recalled and the witch in front of her weren't exactly the same.

"What is it, Bernkastel? You finally realize my charms?" Lambdadelta said, smiling and waving a hand to the side dramatically. "Will you date me then?"

"Why not," Rika said casually.

"Really?" Lambdadelta said, the shocked yet ecstatic voice giving up that she hadn't thought this would be Rika's response at all. "Oh, Bernkastel, thank you! I mean, you'll be thanking me soon, because you'll just have the best time ever!"

Though it was just a tiny bit, Rika began to catch on to that enthusiasm. "Where should we head then? Okinomiya? A trash pile? Hinamizawa is just full of the best dating destinations."

"No, no!" Lambdadelta shook a finger. "Even if you won't remember everything, you know I'm a witch, right?"

"Right, you did say something like that," Rika said.

"I am a witch, and a very high ranking one. So I can take you to the most exciting destinations, nothing like this tainted town," Lambdadelta bragged.

"So, where will you take me?" Rika asked.

"Hmm... Maybe just back to my home a while. I have a large castle, and if we married, it would be part yours, too," Lambdadelta said.

"Don't joke. Women don't marry each other," Rika said dryly.

"Well if you think like that, I guess we can't get married. But we'll still be together forever. Then my castle will still be part yours, no, all yours! I'm giving everything to you, even if I just get a little bit of your love in return.

"Hmph." Rika closed her eyes, again amused by Lambdadelta's over-the-top declarations. As she opened her eyes, she found herself in a completely different place. Rika shuddered a moment in surprise. She was outside now. The greenery was similar to Hinamizawa, but not much else. Spinning around, Rika was met not with the familiar buildings of her hometown, but a large, foreboding castle of pink stone.

As Rika took it all in, Lambdadelta came and grabbed her arm. "Like it?"

Rika looked up from the ground to the turrets, with the pumpkin-laden flags on top, and then to the sky, where birds flew and a rainbow appeared. She just scoffed. "This world is absurd," Rika said, turning from the sight of the castle.

"Hmm?" Lambdadelta frowned, hugging onto Rika's arm tighter. "Hey, well, I know you're saying that, but you're just super curious to go and see what's inside, aren't you? I mean, if the outside looks so pretty and fun, how awesome could the inside be?"

"You overstate the draw of your own destination," Rika said.

"It really is great though. Come on, let's go, let's go!"

Dragging Rika forward, Lambdadelta reached the front of the castle. She put up her hand and lowered it slowly. Rika realized that she was apparently lowering the drawbridge with just that simple action. They walked forward together, butterflies fluttering around them.

"Who's there?" a man who looked like a knight stepped in front of them as they reached the end. "Oh -- OH!" he said, his eyes widening with recognition. "Lady Lambdadelta has returned!"

"Lady Lambdadelta? Really?" someone else shouted from farther away.

"Yes! With new furniture!"

"Hey!" Lambdadelta shouted, and the man stood at attention. Lambdadelta hugged Rika's arm tighter and tilted her head up. "Show proper reverence. This is no furniture of mine. Accompanying me happens to be Bernkastel, Witch of Miracles. Lady Bernkastel to you of course."

"Forgive me, Lady Bernkastel!" the knight said, bowing a moment. Then he put his head up. "Did you hear that? Announce them!"

"Lady Lambdadelta and her esteemed guest, Lady Bernkastel, have arrived!"

Rika listened to the booming announcement from somewhere as she stepped into the castle. Looking around, Rika saw that every place practically sparkled. Lambdadelta must have given it the best of care, Rika considered. It took like for Rika to keep up even her small dwelling, which was indeed far from this grandiose palace. Just as Lambdadelta had promised, it was a fantastic place. Of course, Rika considered, seeing all the people that were crowding around, Lambdadelta had more help than just herself.

"Lady Lambdadelta, have a seat!"

"Lady Bernkastel, please, go ahead."

Two well-dressed servants pulled out chairs for Rika and Lambdadelta to sit at the end of a large dining table. The high ceiling had a painting of the sky, completely with nice, fluffy clouds and rainbows. From the sunlight coming in through the windows and skylights, Rika might even believe she was outside.

Lambdadelta went ahead of Rika to the table, dismissing the servants with a wave of the hand, first away from the table, and they outside the room. "Go ahead, Bern," Lambdadelta invited, motioning toward one of the chairs. As Rika took a seat, Lambdadelta waved her hands. Birds flew above them, seeming to disappear just as soon as they had shown up. Rika knew that such an amount of animals would certainly cause a mess, but all Lambdadelta's birds did was leave a few picturesque feathers here and there.

As Rika peered around for where the birds might have gone, a bell sounded. Rika looked toward Lambdadelta, who stood right in front of Rika now, holding out a bouquet of lilies. "For you," Lambdadelta said.

Rika accepted the gift and smiled slightly as she admired the flowers. "You're a master of sleight of hand, I see. Is that what you mean by 'witch'?"

"Right, because a magician can keep a whole castle in his hat," Lambdadelta said, sitting down at the head of the table by Rika. "All you see here is a product of my magic. _Real_ magic."

"Oh?" Rika said.

"Yeah," Lambdadelta said, nodding. "So, have you been eating well?"

Satoko was a good cook, Rika thought with a frown, better than Rika herself at least. Often when Satoko wasn't around, Rika didn't even bother making a proper meal. Instant noodles weren't considered 'eating well' at all.

"Shouldn't have asked," Lambdadelta said with a nod. "But don't worry, now that you're here with me, I'll make sure you get everything you want."

Lambdadelta called to her servant, who brought out many gourmet meals. Rika wanted to spurn them, but eventually ended up sampling them all. She took an extra portion of a particular spicy meat that suited her tastes. Not only wouldn't she get the opportunity to have such foods in or near Hinamizawa, but she'd have to avoid them because of Hanyuu. Rika wondered if Hanyuu could sense her from here, but decided not care at the moment, and went for a third serving.

As Rika chewed carefully, Lambdadelta put down her own fork and just stared at her guest with a grin. "Feeling gluttonous today?"

"Hmph." Rika put down her fork and stared to the side. "It would be rude not to at least try what you've gone to so much trouble to prepare."

"Don't worry about being rude to me," Lambdadelta said, placing her hand on top of Rika's. "I like you best when you're yourself. You don't have to hide your feelings."

"In that case, I wonder just how gluttonous _you_ are, to order all of your servants to have this much food ready to go instantly at any time," Rika commented.

Lambdadelta's face turned red a moment. "I-It's not that! I just have a talented staff. And as soon as they saw me, with an important person like you accompanying me, they got right to work! Yeah, that's it!"

"Is that the story you're going with now?" Rika muttered, then sat back. "Well, it doesn't matter. Show me what else you have to offer."

"So, you're finished then?" Lambdadelta asked. As Rika nodded, Lambdadelta seemed to call for her servants with just a wink, then took Rika's hand.

They traveled around the hallways, covered in various beautiful artwork, to the top of the turrets, where Lambdadelta let Rika look out onto the land. "It's all mine," Lambdadelta claimed. "I'll only share it with you."

"Oh?" Rika said. The area around them was quite green, with a lack of people. Looking into the distance, Rika could see the ocean. "Oh," Rika said with surprise.

"Are you looking at my beach?" Lambdadelta asked. "Yes, that's mine too. I know you've always wanted to go to a place like that. Should we go there our next date?"

Rika wanted to tell the haughty witch there might not be a next date, but instead stared out at that seemingly endless ocean. Lambdadelta had guessed right, it was a place that Rika had long wanted to visit. She enjoyed the sight, as well as the warmth of Lambdadelta's hand. Maybe it would be nice to go to a place like that, with someone that really loved her.

Rika took a step back from the window. She noticed a comfortable-looking loveseat which hadn't been there before on the wall across from the window. Rika decided to sit there at enjoy the sight a moment longer, and wasn't surprised at all as Lambdadelta curled up next to her. Rika forgot Satoko's hollow love in that moment, clasping Lambdadelta's hand in her own. They could find some happiness here, she considered. Except, that sentiment in itself was hollow.

Lambdadelta sighed happily, interrupting Rika's thoughts. "What do you say, Bern? Another date, by my magical ocean. Or back at my castle. You haven't seen even a little bit of my personal kingdom here."

"We could see it all now, right?" Rika said.

"Um, well, it might take a while... Even the beach is quite a walk," Lambdadelta said.

"But we're two fully capable witches, aren't we?" Rika asked. "It would be just an instant for us."

"Oh!" Lambdadelta exclaimed, then reached to Rika's arm, hugging her again. "You remember then! Right? I knew you would, sooner or later. Right, we can go now, or later, I don't care, as long as you're with me."

Rika stood up, shaking off Lambdadelta's embrace. "It doesn't matter," Rika said blankly. Looking at Lambdadelta's inquisitive expression, Rika smirked. "You think you can make me happy with your ridiculous 'kingdom'?"

"I hoped... Maybe," Lambdadelta said.

"Impossible," Rika said. She looked to the tempting ocean, then forced her gaze away, clenching her jaw. "Nothing about this place is appealing."

"Come on, I added the ocean just for you, and I made sure there wasn't as many people around as usual because I know you don't like them much. What's wrong?"

"Added...?" Rika shook her head. "Where is your kingdom located, Miss Lambdadelta?"

"Oh, well, that's kind of difficult to explain," Lambdadelta said.

"Start with bordering countries. Or if it's an island, which ocean is it over there?" Rika motioned behind her.

"Hey, it's not going to be a place you recognize, because it's part of my magic land, you know," Lambdadelta said.

"It's like a child's tale," Rika commented, giggling now.

"I did start to create it as a young witch," Lambdadelta admitted.

"So you thought your pretend fantasy land was better than Satoko's real, warm embrace?" Rika said, still smirking. Lambdadelta took the smirk as mocking her, and blushed. Rika soon scowled and frowned, stomping down her foot. "Don't be absurd!"

Lambdadelta's face went white as Rika's action seemed to cause the sturdy, large stone building to shake. "Wait," Lambdadelta whispered.

"This is just a make believe playhouse! It's worse than nothing, you mocking me with this!" Rika accused.

"Bernkastel, just wait..." Lambdadelta said, standing up and holding up her hand. "If you keep this up, you could wreak everything around us."

"Oh?" Rika said, biting her lip, though unable to stop a twisted smile from appearing. "And what makes you think that isn't exactly what I want to do, Miss Lambdadelta?" Rika paused, but Lambdadelta had nothing left to say after that.

So Rika continued, raising her hand above her dramatically. "A place like this couldn't exist in reality. A paradise with no people around, a kingdom with no one to rule, a planet centered around one stupid girl. This is just an illusion in your mind of poorly developed imaginary friends."

As Rika kept speaking, Lambdadelta's eyes widened. Fragments of the rock flew up around them. A light appeared across from the ocean, consuming both women accompanied by a loud, static sound, before it all went to black. Regaining her sight, Rika stood tall, seeing Lambdadelta on the ground in the now black void, nothing else around them. Rika grinned at seeing the witch's rattled state. It had felt good to be the one to shatter someone else's illusions.

Lambdadelta stood up, brushing off her dress. "You're really terrible, Bern," she muttered.

"If you knew me so well, you'd have known that, right?" Rika said dismissively.

"I did," Lambdadelta said, looking directly in Rika's eyes now. "And I still meant what I said. I'll give you everything, even you'll just grind it all to dust."


	4. Chapter 4

The shades were pulled when Rika awoke. Satoko wasn't there to get up first and open them, Rika realized. She sat up, deciding not to go anywhere that day, and went to wash her face. "Good morning, Rika!"

"Hm?" Rika said sleepily. She had recognized Hanyuu's presence immediately upon waking, but not taken too much of a note of it. Rika ignored her friend, then went and opened the shades before laying back down on the futon lazily.

"Rika, good morning," Hanyuu repeated.

"I heard you the first time," Rika said. "Where have you been, Hanyuu?"

"Well, here and there," Hanyuu said. "Rika," she continued in a whine, shaking Rika's shoulder. "Where were you yesterday? I was worried something might have happened since I didn't sense you, but when I got home you were asleep."

"Oh, that," Rika said. "I was on a date."

"With Satoko-chan?" Hanyuu asked hesitantly.

"No. Don't think you have to hide anything from me anymore," Rika said, looking up and glaring at Hanyuu. "I know all about Satoko and Ren."

"Ah-" Hanyuu began. "I, well, I wasn't hiding anything! I tried to keep out of that business, but I did suspect things when I saw them together. So, the two of them are-"

"To get happily married," Rika said bitterly, feeling like she was vomiting the idea out as she spoke it.

"Well, that will be-" Hanyuu began cheerfully, then stopped. "I'm sorry, Rika."

"Not any more than me," Rika said with a sigh. "I never thought Satoko could betray me like this."

"Well, um, she hasn't, has she?" Hanyuu inquired.

Rika frowned, sitting up as she did. "What are you talking about, Hanyuu? She fell for that bastard when she was supposed to be with me. She's going to marry him and abandon everything we have in an instant! Of course it's a betrayal!"

"Rika, it won't do you any good to think like that," Hanyuu said, frowning. "Just calm down, please, I can tell how upset you are, but-"

"It won't do me any good to acknowledge the obvious, glaring truth?" Rika said. "What would you have me do then?"

"W-Well, just think about it," Hanyuu said, trying to speak in a reassuring tone though Rika's agitated mental state made it difficult, since Hanyuu felt the physical effects of Rika's emotions as well. They both sat a moment in silence, Hanyuu waiting for Rika to calm before continuing. "Think about it, Rika. What you have with Satoko, it's unique, it can't be matched. Even Ren isn't going to replace you in Satoko-chan's heart."

"That's right," Rika said. She closed her eyes, feeling warm as she thought of how Satoko hadn't seemed to be rejecting her at all, just caught up in some whirlwind romance because of how things like 'marriage' were put on a pedestal. Soon, Satoko could realize how dull the marriage ideal was and how inferior her sentiments for Ren were. Then she'd come back, begging Rika's forgiveness, which Rika would happily give.

"And, well, it's the same as with Satoko and Ren," Hanyuu said.

Rika opened her eyes wide now, hoping Hanyuu wasn't implying what she suspected.

"Their relationship is special in a different way than Satoko's relationship with you was," Hanyuu continued.

"How?" Rika asked.

"Well, Ren's a different person from you, of course. Satoko-chan relates to him differently. Also, Ren's a man and that means they can marry."

Rika clenched her jaw. If only she could erase the very idea of 'marriage'.

Hanyuu recognized Rika's discontent, and tried to change the subject. "Um, but, I'm glad you found someone else to date. Is it also a man? You're getting older, so you should start thinking of things like that too. I'll be happy to meet your daughter when the day comes."

"Shut up," Rika said quietly.

"Rika?" Hanyuu said.

"Just shut up! I won't date a man, and Satoko never should have done so seriously either. We should just have been able to live happily together, always, without having to consider any of that nonsense."

"Calm down, Rika," Hanyuu begged. "I understand, I really do."

"What do you understand?" Rika said. Satoko was about to easily marry some man with no issues, even being happy about it, and Hanyuu had done the same long ago. How could she understand what Rika was going through?

"There's the way we'd like things to be, but then there's the way things are. We have to-"

"Get out," Rika interrupted her friend. She didn't want to listen to this all too familiar, revolting speech. Hanyuu said things like this on multiple occasions when they'd been trying to break that seemingly endless fate. Rika shouldn't have to hear that kind of infuriating speech now they were finally in their happy ending.

"Rika-" Hanyuu said hesitantly.

"Just get out. I don't want to talk to you right now," Rika clarified.

Without another word, Hanyuu did leave. Rika again lay on her futon, but was unable to relax at all, so just stood up again. Not wanting to look around a moment longer, Rika decided to leave the building herself.

Not knowing where to go exactly, Rika decided to at least go shopping for some decent food to make that night. Going into town, Rika realized that was a mistake as all of the familiar faces had to acknowledge her and be acknowledged in return. "Good afternoon, Rika-chan!" they greeted, one after the other, each stopping her for some story or another.

Rika played along as she was supposed to, forcing a smile on her face as she talked to them all. It pained her more and more each time, and she wished she'd stayed home, until one particular conversation. "We haven't seen you around recently. Is everything alright?"

Of course. Her small town neighbors couldn't keep their noses out of other people's businesses. "I've just been feeling a little under the weather," Rika said.

"Ah, really? I hope you feel better. Maybe you should go to the clinic?"

"Oh, no, it's not that serious," Rika insisted.

"You really should take care of your health though, Rika-chan. Can't you go see the director?"

"Ah, maybe I should," Rika said, just to try and end the conversation, and hopefully not have several nosy townsfolk checking up on her.

The older woman she'd been talking to nodded her head several times. "Good. I'll worry about you otherwise. I suppose Satoko-chan's been busy, with her recent engagement and all. Have you been feeling lonely without her?"

Again. Why did Rika have to hear about this topic again, in this inane conversation?

"Rika-chan?" the old woman said, her raising her eyebrows in sudden concern. "Are you alright? Do you need to have a seat a moment, dear?"

"She's just fine," a voice spoke from behind Rika. Rika jumped up, startled as the familiar person put her arm around her, rubbing her head. "Rika-chan's just been having fun playing hooky from school these past few days, huh?"

"Mion," Rika muttered, allowing her longtime friend to continue roughing her arm, then sighed. "That's not what happened," Rika eventually said in a somewhat audible voice.

"What?" Mion put her ear down to Rika's height.

"That's not what happened at all," Rika said louder.

"Right, right, I'm sure. Well you look just fine to me," Mion said.

"I'm sure she got a lot of rest," the old woman added.

"Of course. What are you up to tonight, Rika-chan?" Mion asked.

"Nothing at all," Rika said.

"But you're having a meal, right? That's what all this is for? I know Satoko-chan won't be there, so you'll just be alone?" Mion asked.

Rika glared up at Mion, frowning. Her friend made the situation sound sad. Responding with an affirmation, Rika would feel even more depressed.

"I knew it," Mion said. "Well, this old man was going to have a meal alone too. I'd sure like a cute girl to make it for me."

"I don't really feel like cooking. I'd rather have you prepare it for me instead," Rika said.

"Well, how about I play you for the privilege then?" Mion offered.

Rika smirked. She was possibly getting too old for that kind of thing, but Mion had been the one to suggest it, so Rika didn't feel bad going along with it. "I accept your challenge," Rika said.

"Right on!" Mion said.

"You girls have fun," the shopkeeper said with some amusement as Rika and Mion went off.

"Should we go to your place, or maybe-"

"I'd rather go to yours," Rika said. The Sonozaki compound wasn't her favorite place, but Rika would rather be there than her own 'home' at this point.

"Fine with me. A few people will be around, but I guess they'd want to follow me if I went to your place anyway," Mion said.

Rika nodded. "Is it difficult being such an important person?" she asked.

"Ah, well, maybe a little," Mion said casually. "I'll just tell everyone to leave us alone. I'm glad I came across you today, Rika-chan. I've been wanting a little change in pace."

Rika nodded, feeling similar. Mion was always one to lighten the mood. Rika felt her spirits lifted despite herself as she and Mion played the card game together. Rika grinned happily as she won easily. "It looks like you're the chef tonight, Mii-chan," she said deviously.

"Well, come on! Wait! That was too quick, you know? Let's go for two out of three!"

"Is the former club president going to be such a sore loser?" Rika teased.

"Well, I was going to suggest that in the first place... Two out of three, since this game can be kind of quick. Come on, please! Rematch!" Mion begged.

"Fine," Rika agreed. The game had been won too quickly for Rika's liking, anyway. The next went similarly quickly, this time with Mion as the victor. Rika didn't feel too bad, until the third game ending with her loss as well. Rika scowled as Mion laughed.

"Hey, Rika-chan, get to work. I'll sit in here and wait. Maybe you should put on a cute outfit too," Mion said.

"I never agreed to such a thing," Rika said seriously.

"Hey, it was just a joke," Mion said, holding up her hand. "I know we haven't done that kind of thing in a while. I'll just be happy to have some of Rika-chan's cooking. It'll taste all the better knowing I won the meal."

Rika smirked, getting a sudden idea. "Well, it would taste all the better if I could wear the outfit you're thinking of, wouldn't it?"

"Ah, I wasn't thinking of a particular outfit," Mion admitted. "But what did you have in mind?"

"Let's raise the requirements to win, and then raise the stakes," Rika suggested, slamming her hand back on the cards on the table. "Three out of five. The winner not only gets a meal made for them, but also to chose the outfit the loser wears while preparing it."

"Interesting," Mion said. "Alright, I'll agree to that. But I only need to win once more, you realize."

Rika nodded, picking up several key cards as Mion went to pick up the ones that had fallen on the floor. With those, Rika easily won the next two games. She giggled as the second game came to an end.

"No way," Mion said. "Rika, you didn't happen to use some sleight of hand, did you?"

"Do you think so?" Rika said, unable to hide her amusement even as Mion accused her.

"Yeah, I do," Mion said.

"I wonder why," Rika said with a shrug.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway," Mion said, scratching her head sheepishly. "I should have kept a better eye out for that kind of thing. My own skills have gotten rusty since we last played together. I'll just have to accept this loss. Also, I'm getting hungry. So, what kind of costume should I wear?"

"A costume?" Rika repeated.

"Right, that was the condition we added, remember?" Mion said.

"I know. But I wasn't thinking of a costume for you to wear. I was thinking along the lines of nothing," Rika said.

"Wh-" Mion began, her face turning red, unable to get the words out.

"Well, nothing accept maybe an apron. That sounds pretty sexy, doesn't it?" Rika said.

"W-wait a minute here, Rika-chan!" Mion began, looking all the more embarrassed. "I was up for something silly, but with other people around, that would be, um..."

Rika sighed. "I was joking," she said.

"Ah- Oh, you were?" Mion said, calming down now.

"Right," Rika said. Though she'd always found her friend to be quite attractive, Rika wasn't about to goad Mion into a humiliating situation like that. "Just wear the outfit you have on now. It's cute enough."

"Sure," Mion said hesitantly, then smiled. "You fought hard for this meal, but I don't know how happy you'll be with the results."

"It'll be just fine," Rika said.

Mion nodded happily. "I'll back as soon as I can then."

As Mion left, Rika sat back and relaxed. It had been nostalgic, goofing off with Mion like this. She'd even forgotten her grief for a moment, getting caught up in that silly game. Moments like this were something she'd been able to enjoy more after breaking her sad fate, and also part of what she'd eventually given up as they'd all grown. New experiences were supposed to have come with that, but Rika wasn't sure how much she liked them. At this time she wasn't sure she liked the present at all. Not being in constant fear of being killed was good, but that wasn't at all the entirety of what Rika had wanted with her happy ending.

Mion came back into the room soon enough, carefully carrying the two servings of the fried dish she'd made. "Here you go," Mion offered.

"Thanks for the meal," Rika said quietly, staring at the food Mion had made, her mouth watering. Rika hadn't realized how hungry she'd been until just then. She actually hadn't eaten all day. Rika greedily went to pick up the first bite with her chopsticks, then happily began eating.

"Hey, Rika-chan?" Mion began hesitantly.

"Yes?" Rika said as she went for the second bite.

"Um, don't take this the wrong way," Mion began, looking to the side awkwardly. "But I have been a little worried about you... I mean, you haven't been out much, no one's seen you around, anyway, and you really did seem sad today, when I first saw you. Is everything okay? I mean, you don't have to tell me, but if you need help with something..."

"Don't worry," Rika assured in monotone. "There would be no point to it. It's nothing you can help with." Mion frowned and raised hey eyes as Rika spoke. Rika could have sighed, if not for the fact that Mion's expression was so cute. It really was nice, to have people concerned for her at times like this. "I'll tell you what it is, though you might already know. Satoko got engaged to that inept man she'd been seeing."

"Oh... Oh," Mion said with a nod. "So that's it. I guess you must be lonely and sad, thinking about her leaving. It's understandable."

"You don't understand a thing," Rika said firmly.

"I really do. When Shion left-"

"Satoko and I didn't share a 'sisterly' bond," Rika said. Mion looked at her inquisitively, so she continued. "We were lovers."

Mion's reaction was silent, but Rika could tell by the way the other woman's face turned to pink that Mion was embarrassed. Rika nodded with satisfaction. She'd never thought it was necessary to be open about the nature of her and Satoko's relationship, but right in that moment she wanted to for some reason. Close friends like Mion could know these things, Rika affirmed to herself.

"Ah, well... I guess that's different," Mion said after a while to break the silence.

"Yes," Rika said. "Now Satoko is abandoning and betraying me for this man. It's tough."

"Yeah," Mion said sympathetically. "I'm glad it's just that though."

Rika glared over at Mion. "Just that?" she repeated.

"Well, I thought it was something more serious."

"If it was something new, how much more serious could it be? My parents are dead already, and you know Satoko is still alive," Rika said.

"I know," Mion insisted. "It's just-"

"I'm losing the love of my life, and it's all the worse because Satoko is making a personal decision to abandon me. It's 'just' anything, it's an unbelievable new pain. To think there were new forms of pain I'd not yet discovered," Rika said.

"Hey, I know it's upsetting," Mion began. "But don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit?"

"Not at all!" Rika shouted, slamming her fist on the table. Mion still didn't understand a thing, even after it had been stated so clearly, Rika thought, further increasing her frustration.

"Come on, Rika-chan," Mion said with a sigh. "I remember how it feels to be young and in love, but you'll find the way you feel now is just kind of overblown... Down the road, I mean."

"I won't," Rika insisted. "If you wanted to attempt to disvalue and dismantle your feelings in retrospect, that's your decision. I would never make a decision like that."

"Ah," Mion said, frowning, but still continued speaking. "I'm really being serious. Not everything is like movies, comics, where we fall easily into some everlasting love. Even if it seems like that-"

"Just stop," Rika insisted. "There was nothing easy about anything in my life, including falling in love with Satoko. We've been together for years, much longer than she's known this moron, and now she just throws it all away. It was nothing shallow."

"I'm not saying that," Mion insisted. "Look, Rika-chan, I do think it's a bit weird since you're both girls, but I do understand you love Satoko-chan. Isn't that right?"

"Of course," Rika said.

"Then why don't you think of her now? I've talked to her about it, and I know Satoko-chan is happy about marrying that guy. If you love Satoko-chan, shouldn't you be happy now as well? Since Satoko-chan's finally found happiness herself, I mean."

"Happy?" Rika repeated. Should she be happy that Satoko had torn away Rika's own happiness in the process of her finding some guy? "Satoko was very happy with me. There was nothing she needed to out and 'find' with anyone else! How can I be happy that she decided to do that anyway?"

"But it's not like you two could have gotten married or something like that," Mion said.

And there was that annoying 'point' again, Rika thought hatefully. "Fine then," she said to Mion.

"Are you feeling better?" Mion asked, though a dubious expression remained on her face.

"Not really," Rika said. "But I'll do the same as you, Mion-san."

"What do you mean?" Mion asked, honestly curious.

"Well, now that I think about it, you really could have related to me if you wanted to," Rika began, carefully studying Mion's face for a reaction. "After all, you had to give up the one you loved after he chose someone else, the same as me. Well, it wasn't in such a ridiculous situation, since your rival had known him for just as long. But it still had to be hard, having him chose her over you, and watching the two of them build a happy life together without any input from you."

Rika paused. Mion looked downward, looking a bit upset just thinking about it. So, she understood the point, Rika realized. It might be best to leave it at that. Instead, Rika smiled, stifling a giggle as she continued. "Were you really happy when you learned that those two were engaged? When he realized that Rena was a more appropriate wife that a masculine, overbearing woman like you could ever be? Did you feel overjoyed, when they finally got married? I know they did. It was a beautiful ceremony, too. Do you still feel happy every time you see them now, with their little daughter, in their happy life, even knowing you're so insignificant to him now? Aren't you finally happy, since the one you loved has found happiness? Doesn't that make up for the fact he left you in the process? It must be an overwhelming amount of joy!"

"That's enough," Mion said, with a quiet tone that sounded odd from her. She forced a pleasant expression as she looked upward at Rika, but Rika could tell her friend was holding back from any display of emotion. "I understand... It's all difficult for you."

Rika could tell she really had pushed too far. Mion wouldn't say anything else to her after this. "Thanks for the meal," Rika said as she stood up. Without any kind of salutation to anyone, she left the Sonozaki compound.

Rika walked in the twilight now, unable to feel the calm that her surroundings normally provided. She hadn't meant to push them away... First Hanyuu, now Mion. They were both her friends, who still cared for her. She should appreciate her friends more, even if they said stupid things. They were all an important part of the ending that she had fought for. Rika was destroying the bonds she treasured, just as part of her own upset.

But was it really that difficult to understand that what Rika was going through wasn't just a minor adolescent tiff, but something that honestly broke her heart? If they didn't act like this was some trivial slight, Rika wouldn't be nearly as angry with them. But they were, assuming right away that Rika wasn't, or at least shouldn't be upset at all. It was as if Rika were being rejected from her very world, with so many she cared deeply about denying everything she was at the moment.

As Rika was almost 'home', she saw the outline of a short-haired girl in the dark. Thinking it might be Satoko, Rika ran forward hopefully. "Satoko!" Rika called. Despite being angry at her, Rika wanted to talk to Satoko. Maybe if she could hold back her anger and bitterness, Satoko would want to come back to her.

"Still holding onto some hope regarding her?" Lambdadelta asked as she stepped out of the shadows. "She's not inside either, I hope you know."

Rika swallowed, but then let her frown turn into a scowl, as she decided to let anger rule over sadness. "Not really," she lied.

"I see," Lambdadelta said.

Rika pursed her lips, then glared forward at Lambdadelta. "Hey, you, you witch," she said.

"I do have a name," Lambdadelta said. "It's not the greeting I hoped to get from you anyway." Lambdadelta now began to pout.

"Never mind that. It's just, you are really a witch, aren't you?" Rika asked.

"Of course! I'm a high ranking voyager witch, the famous Witch of Certainty!"

"Hmph. You might think I'm just some stupid hick girl, but I do understand what it means to be a 'witch'," Rika said.

"I'd hope so, since you're one too," Lambdadelta said. "I'd never say such things about you, Bernkastel. You are the one who defeated me, after all."

"I'm not," Rika said. "Maybe this 'Bernkastel' you keep mistaking me for is some kind of entity that broke off my conscious. I've been through enough for something like that to happen, but I'm still not her. I would appreciate help from a witch like you though. There's something I'd like to see."

"Well, I am intrigued to hear you say that," Lambdadelta said. "I can't agree to 'help' you just from that though. Why don't we discuss it more?"

Rika nodded, waving a hand to invite Lambdadelta inside as she walked back to her 'home'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note- I don't promise to fit every one of everyone's headcanons/personal interpretations of the series. Not even sure this story fits all of my own. Anyway, enjoy.

"How funny you'd want to keep to explore like this," Lambdadelta said, taking a sip of the hot tea that Rika had carefully prepared. "The last time we talked about the subject, you acted like this game board was closed for good."

"It is, basically," Rika said. "The really interesting things are over, at least as far as your kind is concerned, aren't they? It's just this insignificant detail that I want to see about."

"It's significant to you though, isn't it?" Lambdadelta said poignantly. "That in itself makes it significant."

Rika put her own cup of tea down and sighed. "Every boring detail might be important to someone. That doesn't change its dullness. So, will you help me or not?"

"Well, I know this is something you can really take care of yourself. Seeing the variety of possibilities of destiny is a easy task for you, huh?" Lambdadelta paused, becoming amused as she saw Rika's expression become all the more irritated. "But don't worry. I'm willing to do it for you anyway," Lambdadelta assured. "Do you feel appreciative? Maybe there's some way you want to show it? Is there, huh?"

"I'm not going to beg, if that's what you're asking," Rika said.

Lambdadelta pouted. "That's not was I was getting at," the witch said, sighing.

"Oh?" Rika said.

"Yeah... But anyway, should we begin?" Lambdadelta said, not wanting to make it an ultimatum that Rika might ultimately refuse, thereby denying Lambdadelta any more fun in helping her fellow witch.

"Yes. Right away, if possible," Rika said.

"If that's what you'd like," Lambdadelta said. She then squealed in delight. "Oh, Bernkastel! Seeing you so absorbed in all of this, I'm starting to get excited too. I was so sad when I thought you might have given it all up forever, it's such a relief you haven't."

"Of course," Rika said casually. "So, you'll get started right away then?"

"As you wish, my lady," Lambdadelta said, grinning. She put her hand up, then put it down, frowning.

"What is it?" Rika asked.

"You don't hear that?" Lambdadelta said, suddenly solum.

Rika had heard the tapping sound of someone ascending the stairs before, but hadn't considered it important. A witch like Lambdadelta should just ignore it and take Rika to the plane of existence that she wanted to go. Instead, Rika had something else to take care of.

"Rika?" Hanyuu said, inviting herself in without even bothering to knock by stepping through the door. "Are you alright?" Hanyuu looked up at Rika, blinking, before noticing the entity beside her.

All of a sudden, Hanyuu's demeanor changed, her eyes glowing red. Lambdadelta fell to the ground. The witch coughed, blood coming out. "Stop it," she said, trying and failing to return to her feet. "I was invited."

"Is this true, Rika?" Hanyuu asked.

"Of course," Rika said, leaving out that Lambdadelta had been there uninvited several times before. "What are you doing, Hanyuu? Be kinder to my guest." Rika spoke in an almost detached manner as she gave the directive.

"What are you talking about, Rika?!" Hanyuu demanded, though Lambdadelta seemed to breath easier after Rika's request. "You shouldn't have such a 'guest'. That isn't a person over there, it's a horrible demon!"

"You're too kind," Lambdadelta said, standing up. "But isn't that you, despite your moe appeal? Oyashiro-sama?"

"Be quiet! Be gone, you evil spirit!" Hanyuu shouted.

"Hanyuu, that's really enough," Rika said.

"B-But," Hanyuu began, flustered as she turned to face Rika. "You don't understand what she is!" Hanyuu looked toward Lambdadelta, then back at Rika, her expression pleading. "She's the one responsible for everything that happened to us! It's unforgivable! Her presence threatens all we fought for! Don't allow her foulness on any inch of sacred Hinamizawa soil!"

"Don't be so over dramatic, Hanyuu," Rika said calmly. "I understand plenty. Such as the fact that Miss Lambdadelta has already lost, and therefore is no further threat to us here."

"B-But even so," Hanyuu began, clenching her jaw and refusing to even look in Lambdadelta's direction. "That witch has already done so much damage. We shouldn't tolerate her, even for one second."

Rika listened to her longtime friend's very real concerns with little response, only standing silently once Hanyuu had finished making her declarations. Rika understood Hanyuu's sentiments, it was just, she couldn't think of an immediate reaction at all. Rika was absolutely going to follow through with her plan to go with Lambdadelta, no matter what Hanyuu said or might say from here. Rika could calmly explain that to Hanyuu, but for some reason didn't want to. After while, she took a deep breath. "What an ominous warning, Hanyuu. Maybe I should send Miss Lambdadelta out the door, so to speak. But then, shouldn't you go out in the cold with her?"

"Rika," Hanyuu began, her lip trembling.

"That's right. I haven't forgotten what you are, Hanyuu. So don't speak a moment about how unforgivable this one is. I've forgiven you, haven't I?" Rika said coldly, glaring at Hanyuu now. She continued now that Hanyuu had gone silent. "I'll tolerate this witch until I get bored of her. Understand?"

Hanyuu nodded, then disappearing from sight. Rika felt a little bit of disappointment. Her friend had given up so easily. Rika had been amused to finally see someone other than herself looking their cool to such an extent. Couldn't Hanyuu have protested Rika's associating with the witch a little bit more? Well, Hanyuu already knew Rika so well that she could probably tell that the decision had been made. Neither begging nor warning would change it.

"This show was well worth the price of a ticket," Lambdadelta said.

"Which was nothing," Rika pointed out. "Now forget about all of that and let's leave already."

"Yes. As you wish."

Rika felt herself pulled out of her current place of existence and into another. It was almost like jumping high into the air, and never falling back down. Rika felt it was familiar somehow, not alien as she'd imagined it would be. She was practically comfortable here.

Rika turned to Lambdadelta. "Now what?"

"Now, as we discussed, I'll do the simple magic you wanted," Lambdadelta said. She waved her hand, and a sparkling light appeared in the distance. Rika stared at it a moment. Though she knew exactly what this meant, Rika hadn't expected to be so excited at just the sight of it. She swallowed before grinning. This wasn't something she should be doing, dabbling with this kind of magic. Even if Lambdadelta were the one actually performing it, she shouldn't be playing along with it at all, much less planning to manipulate the fragment that would result from it.

All the time, Rika couldn't feel anything other than this unfamiliar, light feeling. It wasn't 'happiness', no, but in her lack of real happiness, Rika was willing to accept this feeling as a substitute. It was the feeling of freedom and control, as well as a calm detachment from the intense negative emotions that Rika had been feeling as of late. As Rika let herself be absorbed in the light of Lambdadelta's magically created fragment, she saw the familiar sights of Hinamizawa, but felt a strange sort of contentment that this place now had nothing to do with her.

"Well, Bernkastel? How do you like this?" Lambdadelta said, peering over Rika's shoulder.

"It's just what I asked for," Rika said.

"Good. So, what to get started then?" Lambdadelta spoke, followed by a silence only relieved by the sound of Hinamizawa wildlife. "Have you changed your mind?" the witch of certainty asked. "Well, that's fine too..."

"No," Rika said sharply, glaring over at Lambdadelta. "I'll take my time with the fragment that you went out of your way to create."

"Whatever suits you," Lambdadelta said. "Should I stay around in case you need more help from me?"

"Whatever you feel suits you," Rika said coldly, causing her witch friend to pout. "You will be staying then?"

"Yes," Lambdadelta confirmed.

"That's fine," Rika said, then grinned, using her will to get to the scene she wanted to. It was herself and Satoko, walking home from some afternoon shopping. Looking at the scene again, Rika willing the next action, and watched herself grabbed hold of Satoko's hand, squeezing it gently before smiling. Satoko smiled back. Rika took in the brief, appealing scene, vicariously feeling the shard of happiness.

"Um, Rika," Satoko began, glancing at this fragment's Rika with a moment of hesitation. "Tomorrow I'll be going to see Ren-san... We have some things to talk about, some preparations to make..."

The observing Rika frowned. She wanted to get into Satoko's head just how much of a mistake this was, and get her to drop the whole thing right away. But even though a witch had some powerful abilities, controlling a person's will wasn't one of those. Besides, if she could so easily convince Satoko of such a thing, Rika would have already. This fragment was just a way to explore certain possibilities, and her own world was already there to explore Rika's outrage and heartbreak plenty well enough.

So Rika took hold of her double's strings, ready to break character. Outrage was an understandable, justified response to what Satoko was doing, but such a response wouldn't let things go the way Rika desired in this fragment, just be a repeat of before. "Oh? Is that right?" the Rika of this fragment said. "Well, have fun then!"

"Ah- Are you really alright with this, Rika? I know you might be-"

"It's alright, Satoko," the wooden puppet of Rika assured. "I'm happy that you're happy. Congratulations! I hope things go well tomorrow!"

"Rika," Satoko said, hugging her friend. "It means so much to hear you say that. Thank you!"

"Satoko is happy, so I can't help but be happy as well," the puppet spoke more absurd babble.

"Oh?" Lambdadelta tilted her head at the scene. "I didn't expect deleting the major conflict to be what you did with this story. Well, how wonderful! All's well that ends well!"

"Don't be so stupid," Rika said, trembling as she did.

"But everything's fine now. It's almost kind of boring how quickly and easily that was resolved. Well, good for you that you aren't angry anymore," Lambdadelta said.

"Of course I'm angry. You think that I could just give up myself like that, and let everything just go to a stupid ending, just like that?"

"Well, no, I wouldn't really have guessed that, but... There you are!" Lambdadelta motioned to the scene of Rika and Satoko walking happily, hand in hand, in the advent of a conversation about Satoko marrying Ren.

"That's not me," the woman beside Lambdadelta declared.

"Then who is it?"

It was a puppet. That was the explanation she'd been about to go with, but 'Rika' paused, smirking. That person with Satoko was 'Rika', and had to be for the sake of her story. "That would be Rika, but I'm not her. I suppose I'm that witch, Bernkastel right now."

"You remember?!" Lambdadelta gushed. "That's great! I'm so happy to hear it. We have a lot to catch up on, really. We-"

"Don't bother me with anything unimportant right now," Bernkastel said. "I just want to finish what I came here to do."

"Oh, right, right," Lambdadelta spoke, nodding, still with the same enthusiasm. "I know you won't need my help, not with your memories back, but I'll just stick around for the fun of it. That's okay with you, right?"

"Right," Bernkastel said dully. Then she peered at Lambdadelta, who still seemed pleased at current events. "I'll be happy to have you," Bernkastel said, hugging Lambdadelta, sighing warmly as she did so.  
"Bern," Lambdadelta said, then put her love in an almost death grip. "You don't know how much I've missed you! I'll never let you go again, so don't go forgetting me, alright? I mean, I understood why you did, but it didn't make it easier. I don't like being forgotten, you know."

"Right. I understand your feelings," Bernkastel said. The other witch loved Bernkastel wholly and fully, with all of her heart, Bernkastel knew. It was with a complete passion -- more so than Bernkastel loved Lambdadelta herself. Bernkastel didn't mind that sentiment at all, and receiving that sort of unconditional love had Bernkastel feeling a sort of warmness toward Lambdadelta herself. This really was the only way to love, Bernkastel thought to herself. That was the mistake she'd made with Satoko -- being the one to love more. She wouldn't make that same mistake with Lambdadelta. Feeling contented to be smothered by Lambdadelta's affections, Bernkastel turned her attention to what she'd really like to do with this fragment.

*

Satoko had even thought to invite Rika along with her to this sort of meeting. Well, in this fragment, Rika was a wooden supporting puppet whose loss was insignificant to the overall plot. So insignificant that Bernkastel had created several inconsistencies by ignoring it. But no one would notice this glaring plot hole, Bernkastel thought with some bitterness. If they did, they could smash this fragment's events from the inside out, and Bernkastel dared them all to do so, welcome to that possible turn of events.

But it wouldn't happen. All of Rika's close friends -- Mion, Rena, Keiichi, even Hanyuu who had watched Rika since she was a little baby -- they'd never question Rika's out of character actions. They'd accept it as natural. But really, who could be so selfless as to cause their own pain to up and disappear because the one they loved was happy leaving them? Anyone who accepted Bernkastel's poorly crafted characterization of Rika deserved any amount of pain in return.

"What kind of people are in your family, Ren-san?" Rika asked, sitting across from the couple which sat arm in arm.

"Ah, well," the bumbling man stammered with an idiotic grin on his face. "I'm an only child. So there was just me, Mom, and Dad."

"And we get to met them today? Has Satoko met them?" Rika inquired.

"Not yet," Satoko said, looking toward the ground. Ren squeezed her hand, and she put on a cheerful expression again, beaming his way.

Bernkastel could have puked at their lovey-dovey exchange, but Rika just grinned in approval. "Ren-san and Satoko are like newly weds already," she teased.

"Come on now Rika, we aren't doing anything," Satoko said, her cheeks turning pink.

To end the scene quickly, Bernkastel made sure the next characters arrived right away. She grinned, watching the newcomers to the stage. Just like Rika, Satoko knew all about 'family', so Bernkastel really wondered why her former lover would be so taken in by the idea just by meeting a guy who wanted to marry her. Maybe she just needed a reminder.

And that reminder would hopefully come now. Ren's parents entered. One was a taller man with a pronounced widow's peak, the other a short, heavyset woman. "Oh, Ren, there you are," the man said in a loud, gruff voice.

"Dad, Mom, great you made it," Ren said.

"Right. And is this Satoko-san?" Ren's mother said, looking at Rika.

"Oh, no," Rika said, waving a hand. "I'm Furude Rika, Satoko's friend. If I were Satoko, I'd wonder why my beloved Ren-san was sitting so close to another woman."

"Oh, of course," Ren's mother said with a grin. "Satoko-san, we've heard so much about you. It's really nice to meet you." Ren's mother gave a quick bow.

"Right. We'd never thought Ren would find anyone," Ren's father added. "Much less a pretty girl like you. It really is a pleasure to meet you."

Rika looked toward Satoko, who did seem to get reminders of something, though a weak smile came to her face. "It's nice... to meet you," she said quietly, bowing herself in her seat before looking away.

"Oh my, we hadn't heard you were such a quiet girl, Satoko-san," Ren's mother said.

Ren looked at his fiancée, a little concerned. "Are you alright, Satoko-san?" he said.

"She's just a little nervous about all this, aren't you?" Rika said, turning from the guests to Satoko herself. Satoko weakly nodded. "It's fine," Rika assured.

"That's right, it really is fine," Ren's father said.

"We're happy to welcome you to our family," Ren's mother said.

"You can even call us 'Mom' and 'Dad' if you'd like," Ren's father offered.

Ren's mother nodded. "Satoko-san, you lost your parents when you were young, didn't you? Well, we'll be your family now."

"Absolutely!" Ren's father said, slamming his hand on the table. Satoko jumped as he did.

"Satoko-san, are you sure you're feeling alright?" Ren asked, honest concern showing on his face.

"Yeah," Satoko said meekly.

Bernkastel eyed the scene warily. "Or not exactly," she said.

"I see where you were going with this now," Lambdadelta said with a nod. 

"If Satoko wants a 'proper' 'family', then fine. Let her remember exactly what that means," Bernkastel said.

"And what's that? I mean, I more than know the implications, I'm just curious to hear it from you," Lambdadelta said.

"Anyone can pretend to be 'family'," Bernkastel began. "Also, anyone can and will abandon and otherwise hurt those close to them, 'family' or not. Just because someone is 'family', or otherwise fits into that weak construct doesn't mean a thing. But if she wants to play 'family', let her. All while she remembers exactly what it means, that is." Bernkastel grinned as she stared at the scene, Satoko's face turning whiter as Ren's parents dominated the conversation.

"Do you really want her to fall to that kind of nightmare again?" Lambdadelta asked. "You've done so much to pull her back together again, and you were always upset when she went there again in various fragments."

Bernkastel turned and glared at Lambdadelta. "I'd push her into the abyss if she hadn't foolishly jumped in herself."

"Oh, my. You really are a scary witch, Bernkastel. Even worse than me," Lambdadelta said with a giggle.

"Let her drown in the hell she sought out herself. Satoko wanted this, so I'll give her that reality, right here in this fragment!" Bernkastel declared.

As the dinner ended, Satoko and Rika began to walk back to their home together. "That was so fun! Thanks for letting me come along! I'm so happy I could meet Satoko's new family! Now I know all about who will be taking care of my beloved Satoko." Rika said.

"Yeah," Satoko said quietly.

"What is it? Are you really not feeling alright?" Rika asked, her face showing concern as she put her hand on Satoko's shoulder.

"Why, Rika," Satoko said quietly, putting her hand to her eyes.

"Why? Why what?" Rika asked.

"Why do they have to... To be like THAT?" Satoko asked, putting a hand to her head.

"Like what? They look like nice people to me. Nippa!" Rika asked, jumping up with excitement.

"How can you say that, Rika," Satoko muttered.

"I'm so happy your new family is nice. Now I know you'll be happy. And since you're going to be so happy, that makes me happy too! I'll be happy forever for you," Bernkastel's puppet spoke pure nonsense and smiled.

"Well... I'm not sure about that," Satoko said. "I just have a bad feeling right now."

"Oh? Are you thinking about backing out of your engagement now?" Rika asked. Satoko just looked away, a troubled expression on her face. "I'm sure everyone will understand. It was really sudden, and you are pretty young still."

"I'm not going to do that to Ren-san!" Satoko declared, squeezing her eyes and fists shut. 

Bernkastel's puppet momentarily mirrored Bernkastel's own angry expression, but then softened it out. Rika now looked concerned, again touching Satoko's shoulder for support. "Satoko?"

"Ah... It's nothing, Rika. Really, it is. Thanks for coming today," Satoko said, then running ahead of her friend.

"Idiot," Bernkastel said, not bothering to go check up on the stupid piece. "Why do you want to throw away everything you already have just on a chance... A chance you can see is really a gamble, just from this one meeting!"

"But her 'bad feeling' really is based on something that happened in the past, not anything concrete from the present," Lambdadelta pointed out. "All three of them really do want Satoko in their 'family', that we can tell from this one meeting. Satoko being able to move past a stupid 'bad feeling' and focus on that is a sign of her own personal growth, right?"

"Satoko has taken on unnecessary burdens in the past to try and make up for something terrible she thought she'd done," Bernkastel pointed out. "Her taking on another burden now just shows how much she hasn't grown at all. It's a shame. Satoko doesn't know what kind of burden she's placing on herself. She doesn't know if these people will really make a good 'family' at all."

"But being witches, we do know. Anything we want to know just takes a little bit of 'magic' to find out, huh?"

Bernkastel nodded. She knew. "Ren really will treat Satoko well. His parents won't abuse their daughter-in-law. But that doesn't mean that Satoko can handle being in their 'family'."

Bernkastel just had to look further into the fragment to see. Ren's father would speak loudly and gruffly to Satoko one day, and that would set her off. Her disease could never be completely 'cured', only managed. Away from Rika, with those that reminded her of her past trauma, Satoko would eventually spill blood.

Looking at that inevitable scene, Bernkastel had no reaction other than a wide grin.


	6. Concede

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter... Next week's chapter is really an epilogue, so doesn't count I guess.

A shy face peeked through the door of Rika's home. Rika noticed it right away. "Just come in," she said. When the shadow disappeared, moving further away, Rika just sighed. "Don't run away. You can't stay angry with me forever," she said.

Hanyuu floated inside cautiously. "Is that witch still here?"

"Well, I'm here, but I'm not sure where that other witch went off to," Rika said.

Hanyuu took a seat across from Rika at the small table. "I really wasn't angry with you, Rika," she said. "I'm just worried about you. Associating with creatures like that can't ever be good!"

"But I'm exactly that kind of 'creature', thanks to your meddling, aren't I?"

"Stop!" Hanyuu ordered. "Don't talk like that, Rika! You were supposed to forget about everything. You really do have to forget about everything like that if you want to live as a human."

Rika stood up. "I do want to live as a human," she said. She was silent, going over to the small scrapbook. There were photos in there, of her and Satoko, and all of her other close friends, in various happy moments that sparkled in her memory like precious jewels. Rika's brief pleased expression fell as she realized her present was nothing like that. Even if she could feel her body was human, she lived with a witch's isolation. Even if she wanted things to be different, she couldn't change reality. "I really am a witch, aren't I?"

"That's wrong!" Hanyuu insisted.

"How else was I able to obtain this miracle of a fragment, as unappealing as it is at the present?"

"You had me, and your friends, and with all of our power together, we were finally able to accomplish the impossible," Hanyuu said.

"Don't lie," Rika said dully. "The impossible? Miracles don't really exist. It was never impossible, just highly unlikely." Rika looked toward the door with a bored expression, and sighed again in the silence.

"Um, well, I know something that might make you happy, Rika," Hanyuu said.

"Hm?" Rika looked toward her ghostly friend, feeling a twinge of hope.

"Satoko is coming back to visit you," Hanyuu said.

"Oh?" Rika said. She couldn't help but smile, thinking of how this encounter might possibly go. Rika's happy expression soon fell as she realized that the possibility of something she wanted happening here was also abhorrently low, and she didn't have any of her friends' support in making it happen, including the most important one -- Satoko.

"Don't get too hopeful, Rika," Hanyuu warned.

Rika looked Hanyuu in the eyes, glaring hatefully. "Don't ever say that to me again," she spat. Rika then went out the door, running away from that unpleasantly familiar talk. At the same time, Rika wasn't very hopeful at all. No, Satoko wouldn't accept her here. Also, Rika was now a human, and didn't have the hundreds or thousands of years it would take to get her to a happy ending, if that desired ending was even possible. Rika walked along, thinking about factors that might lead to her ending. Well, as a human, she couldn't know all of them, and wasn't going to use her powers as a witch.

"You look a little agitated."

Rika looked to the side of the road, seeing Lambdadelta had suddenly appeared. "Hanyuu was asking about your earlier," she said.

"Yeah, I think I'll avoid that one. But there's no way I'd ever avoid you," Lambdadelta practically sang.

"Hmph. I doubt that. But while you're here, can you do me a favor as a witch?" Rika asked.

"Of course," Lambdadelta agreed.

"Tell me, what's the probability of my desired outcome here?" Rika asked.

Well, if you put in all your effort, I'd say about forty percent," Lambdadelta said.

Rika raised an eyebrow. She'd been thinking it would be far, far below one percent. "How did you get that answer? It sounds completely wrong. You aren't considering all of the possible factors, maybe you aren't even doing the math."

"You caught me," Lambdadelta said, grinning and giggling as she put her arm around Rika. "A mathematician as well as a poet, how well-rounded of you. I love every aspect of you, Bernkastel. I'd even consider a thousand hour statistic course with you to a wonderful treat."

"I don't have time for anything like that," Rika said. "If you can't help, than leave."

"How cold," Lambdadelta said. "But maybe it's you that not considering all the factors, including yourself. Come on, maybe it's completely _certain_ , but you can persuade her that she's making a mistake. It can't be that difficult to guilt her into leaving that guy and staying with you."

"I told you the last time you mentioned this that don't want that," Rika insisted, shrugging Lambdadelta's arm off of her shoulders. "I don't need any guilt to love her, so I don't want to give her guilt to love me. I want Satoko to come to me all on her own, with no 'effort' like the kind you're thinking of provided by me."

"Ah," Lambdadelta sighed happily, dramatically throwing up a hand. "Effortless love. It would be nice, wouldn't it? Maybe that's what love truly is. It does take effort, like it's effort for me to keep talking to you, but it's completely effortless at the core, huh? I guess it's that part of love that's completely real."

"Think what you'd like," Rika said. "Satoko is coming back to me now, Hanyuu said."

"For what, a second? I guess it would be a pretty low probability for her to come back to you for good right at this second," Lambdadelta said. "And well, since you decided to drop all your effort, maybe you should prepare for your bad end."

Rika swung her hand down, letting out a shout of frustration. Then her lip started to quiver, but she scowled instead, replacing her sadness with anger.

"Hey," Lambdadelta began, looking at Rika with a bit of concern. "You're still human you know. Well, mostly. For now, anyway. That 'ending' won't really be the complete end," she consoled.

"You're so loud, it's annoying me," Rika said.

"Hey, it's why you had me help you the other day, right? So you could see the ending that there's a very high probability of. The one where Satoko treats her new family the same as the last."

"It was distasteful of me to go and see that, wasn't it?" Rika said.

"Come on, Bernkastel. You don't have to be anyone other than yourself around me. Yes, it was distasteful, but it was also your right as a witch. It really is something you want to see, right? Then you can just pick her up and put her back together again, in a life with you, right? There will be no one else left to save her, right?"

Rika slowly nodded, though she still frowned. That situation didn't completely appeal to her. Satoko hadn't been saved in the fragment she'd looked at. The Rika puppet had just been a casual observer of the horrible situation. But now Rika herself could make a difference in what would happen after the 'bad ending'. She just needed to be sure to be a proper puppet and play the correct role until then. Rika had already waited so long for her happy ending, so maybe she could stand this little bit longer.

Rika looked up and saw the short-haired girl, then looked back down.

"Rika?"

Rika looked up again, meeting the other human in the eyes. "It's been a while, Satoko," she said.

Satoko appeared relieved at being spoken to so easily, and continued. "I was just on my way to see you."

"How nice," Rika said softly.

"I've really missed you," Satoko said. Rika fought the urge to question how much Satoko might miss her upon leaving for good. "I understand why you'd be mad, but I really hope this won't come between us."

It already had, Rika thought to herself, but forced what she hoped was a reassuring smile on her face. "Don't worry, Satoko," she said. Rika paused, noting that Satoko looked in her eyes hopefully, taking in her every word. Just having this kind of effect on Satoko gave Rika the energy to continue with this farce. "I just want you to be happy," Rika continued. "I can see Ren makes you happy. So I'll be happy with that as well."

Though in this moment Rika didn't speak nearly as well as her overly cheerful puppet had in the fragment she'd observed, Satoko let out a shout of relief, hugging Rika close. "Rika... I'm so happy to hear you say that! I really am!"

"Good," Rika muttered, turning away and frowning, tears of heartbreak in her eyes. But Satoko was only seeing what she wanted, and didn't notice how bad Rika's acting was. She also likely saw Rika's tears as that of joy, if she noticed them at all. Rika realized she didn't really have to act, just say what Satoko wanted, no matter what her own personal feelings actually were. She relaxed her efforts, but still wiped her face before Satoko noticed too much.

"Please understand, I still love you, Rika," Satoko said. "I don't want to lose you. I still want us to be a part of each other's lives, even if I'm marrying Ren-san now."

"I understand. I want that too," Rika said. Even if her definition of 'in each other's lives' was much different than Satoko's. Rika wanted them to be _together_ , not just visit and reminisce every once in a while when Satoko got bored of playing house with Ren.

"Can I come home with you now?" Satoko asked.

"Yes," Rika said. Despite herself, she felt her bitterness disappear a moment as she heard Satoko refer to Rika's home as just 'home', implying it was Satoko's as well. It really did belong to the both of them, Rika thought as she drank in Satoko's affection, pulling at her arm as they walked along the path. From an outsider's view, it might be like nothing had changed.

As Rika and Satoko entered their home, she sighed. "You haven't been properly keeping up with the housework, Rika," she scolded.

"I guess not," Rika said with a sheepish grin.

"Well, let's clean up together. Then I'll see if I can make you a nice meal as a treat," Satoko said.

"Alright," Rika said.

Rika allowed herself to feel a little of the happiness that had escaped her as they seemingly went back to the same routine, exchanging casual pleasantries as they went about their chores. This was all she wanted, Rika recalled. Just this kind of everyday, mundane happiness was enough to satiate her. The absence of this had been why she'd felt so heartbroken upon Satoko leaving. Rika felt so unburdened somehow, just enjoying this time with Satoko.

"Here you are, Rika!" Satoko said happily.

Rika looked at the food that had been placed in front of her. Satoko had only used the basic ingredients that Rika had left in the house to create a very simple meal, but it smelled wonderful to Rika. "Thanks for the meal," Rika said, putting her chopsticks down to take the first bite.

"Say, Rika," Satoko started when they began eating. "I really do want you at the ceremony. It wouldn't feel right without you there."

"Oh," Rika said quietly. How could things feel right with the new wife's former lover there? Then again, maybe that's what Satoko wanted, a visual reminder of why she should stop. Rika pondered that idea a moment, then rejected the notion. She couldn't get caught up in that in order to reach the desired conclusion here either. Rika knew from her time as a witch that 'Rika's' role was simply to stand aside as if their relationship had never mattered. And with Satoko asking something like this, maybe it truly hadn't.

"So, Rika, you will be there, won't you?" Satoko asked.

"Yeah," Rika said quietly. "If that's what you'd like."

Though the rest of the meal continued in silence, Satoko appeared pleased with that answer. Rika tried to also be satisfied with that. But she really couldn't be, not while Satoko was making a mistake like this. "Have you met Ren-san's family yet?" Rika asked, to try and remind Satoko of that.

Satoko looked a little surprised at the question, then looked up as she thought of it. "Ren-san's mother and father? No, I was going to, but something came up. It seems very sudden, but I won't meet them until the ceremony."

"Is that right," Rika said. So, with how things went here, Satoko's meeting with them would be delayed. Not that it made much a difference. Even meeting them, Satoko had never changed her mind. Not that Rika wanted Satoko to change her mind because the alternative was so horrible, rather because Rika was too appealing to resist. The food in Rika's mouth started to lose its taste. She still forced herself to finish, then eventually began cleaning up with Satoko.

Dropping the dirty dish, Rika scrambled to the floor to pick it up. She felt another hand touch hers, and looked into Satoko's eyes. Just from that small, accidental touch, Rika could remember everything that had gone on between them in their relationship. It was clear in her mind, not as a wish or fantasy, but something that had definitely happened. That rich, intense love, it had definitely existed. Why should Rika pretend it hadn't?

Looking into Satoko's eyes, Rika leaned forward to kiss the woman she loved. Satoko had a slight gasp, and seemed to blush in anticipation the way she used to, but right as Rika got close enough, turned away. "I can't, Rika. I'm about to get married, so, this kind of thing is... Well, you know."

The supports had been shoddy and ill-constructed, and now Rika's illusion of love completely fell, breaking apart in an unsightly way. Rika looked at Satoko, who refused to look back, then eventually glanced away herself. "I see," Rika said blankly. As Satoko didn't even offer any weak consolation after that, it was all the more difficult for Rika not to cry.

*

Rika was awoken on the dreaded day with a loud knocking on the door. "Rika-chan!" a woman's voice called.

Rika sat up. She had played her role well since having decided to take this route, but unfortunately, couldn't be a heartless puppet in this world. It hurt to go along with this, and just keep playing along. And since she didn't really have to, why should she? "You're being really loud," Rika said. The banging didn't cease, so Rika eventually sat up, going to open the door. She was ready to be rude to this person's face.

"There you are!" Rena said, pushing her way inside before Rika could be as mean as planned. "I thought you probably didn't have another ride, so you can come with us," Rena said, then peer around the small living space. "Where's your outfit? You do have something formal to wear, don't you?" Rena poked around some more. "Don't you?"

"I'm sure I have something suitable," Rika said, though even speaking about this part of Satoko's marriage ceremony was hurting her. "I'm not going to wear it," Rika muttered. "I'll just stay here all day."

"Stay here?" Rena repeated. "But Rika-chan, I understood that you would be attending Satoko-chan's wedding, right? You do know it's today, don't you?"

"How could I forget," Rika said. She'd been counting down the days, wishing for it not to come, or for this sorry excuse for a reality to finally change into something acceptable. The day would come, and the detestable reality wouldn't change though, she had known even as she wished that.

"Well, then let's get ready! You can just bring your outfit, and we can get ready together at my house!" Rena offered.

"Sorry, but it looks like Satoko's picture-perfect wedding will be ruined, as her best friend will be absent. I wonder what the groom would say if he knew the reason." Rika giggled at that. It was an empty gesture completely devoid of the joy that usually accompanied laughter.

With that statement, Rena's easy-going attitude disappeared as well. "Rika-chan," she said seriously.

Rika glowered at her friend. "Don't think you can convince me by guilt. I have no sympathy for Satoko at this point."

"I'm not the most pleased with her right now either," Rena said. In the surprised silence, she nodded. "I know you weren't completely open about it, but Rika-chan, Satoko-chan and you were 'that' kind of companion to each other, correct?"

"Correct," Rika said.

"I thought so. I was almost completely sure, really. So I can see that Satoko-chan is really being cruel with all of this... I can't condone it, but it's not my place to say anything either. I'll just say it to you now so you know I understand. Do you know that, Rika-chan?"

Rika again nodded. What was this, really? Rena was almost acting like the greatest love in Rika's life actually mattered. Though the reality of the abandonment still hurt, the fact Rika's feelings and past experiences with Satoko weren't treated like something that didn't matter the way they had been with Hanyuu and Mion made it slightly better.

"Good," Rena said, again with a smile. "So you also understand that I'm here for Rika-chan, not for Satoko-chan. If you want to just stay here all day, do that! But you might also want to be where Satoko-chan is, so I'm here to help you with that too."

"So, you'd be my co-conspirator in destroying Satoko's hastily made happiness?" Rika asked with some amusement.

"Rika-chan," Rena again began seriously. As Rika met her in the eyes, she continued. "What Satoko-chan did was wrong, but you've already lost."

"I shouldn't ever have lost!" Rika shouted, again feeling that rush of anger in a surge of complete hopelessness. "I outrank that idiot in every way!"

"Oh?" Rena said, blinking her eyes purposefully. "Well, maybe thinking that was your mistake."

Rika was losing all warmness that she'd had toward Rena, cursing that little bit of sympathy that Rena had given, just to follow it with nonsense like this. "I never made a mistake," Rika insisted.

"But you did, right?" Rena said. "Right? You thought there was no way you'd lose to Ren, so you didn't protect what you already had. If Satoko-chan was that precious to you, you should have defended her from any possible intruders. But instead you thought there was no way you'd lose, and let Ren-san slowly invade and take over Satoko-chan's heart."

Rika paused. Maybe there was a little truth in that. She could see how Rena had come to that conclusion, anyway. Rena wasn't trying to kill Rika's love, just making a point.

"I know it's terrible, Rika-chan," Rena said, putting a hand on Rika's shoulder. "It must hurt awfully... But you've lost already. All of that is done. From here, you can just be more careful in the future, once you've found your happiness again."

"Right," Rika said, wondering how she could ever find something like this again. "You're still guarding your happiness, aren't you, Rena?"

"Always," Rena said, then moving toward the door. "So, Rika-chan, have you decided? Have you?"

"I'll go," Rika said, which was even more easily than she imagined. It wasn't that she'd given up, just realized that staying away might be even worse. Rika may as well be there to see the result of Satoko finally meeting her new 'family', if nothing else.

"Alright then," Rena said, opening the door. "Hurry up, let's go so we can be ready."

*

Driving over was pleasant enough, with Keiichi, Rena, and their cute daughter. Rika was almost able to forget her discontent for a while, before being reminded that spending time with her friends including these two was what made her many years of suffering and repetition bearable. Why should she have to escape what was supposed to be her now desirable reality?

As they arrived at the Shinto shrine, Rika paused upon approaching it. Rena and Keiichi both stopped, peering behind at her. "What is it?" Keiichi asked.

"Are you doing alright, Rika?" Rena asked.

Rika sighed. She couldn't really walk in there and act like she gave this union her blessing. She couldn't sit there for the entire 'beautiful' ceremony. She didn't want to see any bit of it, if it went well or not. The fact everything was all happening on that day was heartbreaking enough. "I'm just fine," Rika lied. "I'll be along in a bit."

Rena and Keiichi both nodded and left, leaving Rika to wander the grounds. She wasn't going to actually enter, Rika decided. She'd find about how things went somehow. And how they went was very likely not something that Rika wanted to witness.

Walking around the garden, Rika figured out that this facility was likely specifically designed with wedding ceremonies in mind. How boring. Rika took a look at the flowers, finding nothing to enjoy or at least distract her. Then she was sure she noticed something, someone leaning against the building.

It must be that witch, Rika thought with a smirk. It was nice to have someone interested in her, even if it was this kind of entity. This might be the distraction she'd been hoping for. Rika ran over to the short-haired, well-dressed girl.

Except, it wasn't Lambdadelta. Rika froze at the sight. It was Satoko, all dressed up, though not in the traditional garb that would be expected in this kind of ceremony. Rika ignored that. She hadn't wanted to pay much attention to how they did their wedding anyway. What she did pay attention to was Satoko's demeanor. Satoko clutched her arms together, looking around as if someone might be after her. Rika also noticed her friend's terrified expression. Satoko was completely lacking in any of the happiness she'd had upon first telling Rika about the event that was happening on that day.

Rika approached the terrified Satoko, not worried about any actual danger, since she was fairly sure what had occurred. "So you met them?" Rika said to Satoko, not even bothering with greetings or other pleasantries.

Satoko cringed in surprise, then looked over at Rika. "Oh, Rika," she said, not at all relaxing her posture. "I- I did meet- Ren-san's father and mother."

"Oh?" Rika said, her blank expression not changing. She'd already seen how that meeting would go as a witch.

Satoko grabbed onto her friend's sleeve. "I think I'm making a mistake," she said.

Rika's expression softened. Maybe there was another way this could go... One that involved Satoko having realized the grievous mistake she was making. Rika could easily forgive her love for that. Society placed so much pressure for young women like them to fulfill certain roles. Satoko playing into that, but then realizing the folly of her actions herself, it was all completely forgivable.

"I love Ren-san," Satoko admitted suddenly.

Rika should really have known better, but she let these words incite her with anger, jealousy, and continued hurt. "So why aren't you with him now then?" Rika finally asked, unsure she'd completely hid her bitterness in her tone.

"His family... Rika, you didn't see them. They're.... I think they're bad people."

"They look a bit similar to your aunt and uncle, especially when paired together, hm?" Rika said.

Satoko's eyes widened, as if just realizing the reason for her ominous feeling herself.

"Just how much time did you spend with them, Satoko?" Rika asked.

"Just... Well, it must have been a few minutes," Satoko said.

"Oh? And you already know the nature of their character?" Rika said. She paused, peering at her friend from the corner of her eye. Satoko had stood up, some the terror gone from her face, her color returning as she considered what Rika said. "Of course, they could be as bad as you fear," Rika warned. "But even if they are, should that stop you from doing what you want?"

Satoko shook her head. "I know Ren-san is a good person, even if they aren't," she said.

"Hmph." Rika looked to the ground. "Satoko, don't let something like... Don't let anything get in the way of your well-earned happiness. Crush anything and anyone who'd be so cruel as to deny you it. Even crush me if you have to. Just go for what you know will make you happiest."

Satoko grabbed Rika's hands and squeezed them, meeting her former lover in the eye. "Thank you, Rika," she said, her voice both warm and confident again. Rika's heart fluttered as Satoko smiled. Then, without a word, Satoko let Rika go, running off into the building. Rika now stood completely alone.

Rika felt something was being ripped away as Satoko left. Satoko still loved and cared for Rika, but the loss was finally accepted in Rika's mind. Satoko's mind was made up. Rika had completely let her go, and Satoko wasn't about to return.

"You idiot..." Rika said to herself, though maybe it was the witch Bernkastel chastising the human. "Why do you have to be such an idiot, and stand there like a prop while you accept such a boring ending!"

It was absolutely Rika's human heart that had allowed her to play such a cliché part in this story, to be the former lover who accepts that her true love's happiness while expecting nothing in return. Nothing except this dissatisfying emptiness, which had indeed been much expected. Even if she'd been unable to just stand aside as Satoko suffered, Rika couldn't feel happy just because Satoko was.

Satoko didn't know that she'd **really** completely crushed Rika will all of this, did she? No, she couldn't have, otherwise Rika's caring former lover wouldn't have done so. Satoko still loved Rika, at least to the small extent not to want to crush her completely like this. True or not, that Satoko didn't know the extent of Rika's heartbreak was the only solace Rika had left in the advent of this ridiculous ending that no human being should be allowed.

"I can't be human, being like this," Rika said.

"Oh Bernkastel, you say it so melodramatically," Lambdadelta said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, though Rika soon realized that she herself had moved to another plane of existence all on her own. "But you're only just accepting what you knew already, hm?"

"Correct," Rika said, smiling unsettlingly.


	7. The Witch's Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the end. Glad at least a few of you have been enjoying it. Thanks for your comments! Sorry to anyone who might have expected typical shippy stuff and been disappointed. I had another purpose here, though it wasn't to 'bash' or 'crush' any 'ship' - love both the pairings this story is labeled with. Well, enjoy.

"I'm so bored of this," Bernkastel complained. She lay on the bed to her side, facing away from Lambdadelta.

"Because it's all over?" Lambdadelta suggested. She snuggled close to Bernkastel, reaching her hand over to tickle her lover's face. "Don't worry, I'm looking out for a story that'll last way longer."

"If it's as boring as this story, I can't see the point," Bernkastel said.

Lambdadelta scowled now. "Come on, it was really, really interesting. Even after you defeated me, you had to be impressed, right?"

"Not really," Bernkastel said.

"Your story was way more mundane than this, and you find it boring," Lambdadelta said.

Bernkastel lazily sat up now. As Lambdadelta stared at her with some expectation, she just stared back coldly. "Don't mention anything related to 'my' story again," she said.

"Hmph." Lambdadelta smirked. "Do you really expect I can't forever and ever?" she asked. The witch of certainty sat up and wrapped her arms around Bernkastel, who still stared ahead blankly. "It's something we shared, and what brought us all together. So how can I just forget about it? I mean, can you?"

Though Lambdadelta waited for an answer, Bernkastel didn't give one, only slid Lambdadelta's arms off of her, standing up now.

"You can't blame me for being curious," Lambdadelta said.

"I can blame you for anything I'd like," Bernkastel said, shrugging as she stared over at the blank wall.

"But can't you just tell me one thing, please?" Lambdadelta begged. "I promise I won't mention anything to you for at least another thousand years."

"Hmph. Even if I agreed, what could I possibly tell you? By now, you should know as much as me, maybe even more," Bernkastel said.

"Well, I'm just curious about you on a personal level. You are fascinating, you know. You still lived out the rest of your life as a human, right? What did you do? Did you find anything satisfying? Did your true love ever come back to you?"

Bernkastel cringed as Lambdadelta practically sang her questions. "That's enough," Bernkastel said. Her story shouldn't be treated just like any other that they happened to come upon. But as the distaste entered her mouth, Bernkastel found herself overtaken with thoughts of the worlds she'd originated from. She peered back over at Lambdadelta, deciding it might not be that terrible to have someone to talk about it with. "My story is rather boring," Bernkastel admitted. "But things would have been different if I were allowed to be human. I still would have been satisfied with it all, if I could have finished my life with Satoko by my side."

"So then you didn't?" Lambdadelta sounded disappointed.

Bernkastel smirked. Lambdadelta would have been jealous if she had, but even knowing the truth there was this reaction. "If it were only my choice, I would have. Satoko was free to make her own choices as well."

"Glad you've moved on from that," Lambdadelta said. She rolled to the side and stared at the ceiling. "I didn't think the you that just sat back and took the punishment was very interesting."

Lambdadelta was just considering Rika's fate to be like a book she'd read with a disappointing ending, Bernkastel considered scornfully. "There was no punishment, I just got no reward," Bernkastel informed. She lay down again, and giggled slightly as she hugged Lambdadelta again.

"What's funny? Come on Bern, you've got to let me in on the joke."

Bernkastel looked to the side, then back at Lambdadelta, deciding to share. "There may not have been a reward for me, but the lack of such wasn't without consequences for everyone else either."

"What consequences?" Lambdadelta said.

"I may have lived with endless hope and no gratification, but eventually I had to die. I made sure to leave no children. You know the consequences for that, right?"

"No queen carrier!" Lambdadelta realized. "But Bern, you realize that was-"

"A highly exaggerated theory," Bernkastel said, twirling her hand around a strand of Lambdadelta's hair. "However, it had some factual basis. Certain members of my family, including myself, did play a part in quieting that 'curse' over the years. When experiencing the effects of the 'curse', those villagers will suffer without that 'queen carrier', as you and your piece put it. So, Oyashiro-sama's curse can become my curse. With the power I have now, I can amplify it unto all. I could incite anything from a dull anxiety to a terrific destruction. Which do you think would be more interesting?"

"Just seeing you enjoy yourself like that, I would too, either way. I know what you'd consider more 'fun', anyway. But would you really do that? To everyone you loved? All those people you wanted to protect from me?" Lambdadelta asked.

Bernkastel stood up again. As she did, the scythe appeared in her hand. She went off to the desired fragment, standing in the middle of Hinamizawa, the place she'd lived out her life. There wasn't one face she didn't know here, unless any happened to visit or be born after her death as a human. This beloved town had been both a prison and everything to her.

"Feeling some regrets?" Lambdadelta asked, brushing off her dress after she'd caught up with Bernkastel.

"None at all," Bernkastel said, waving her scythe in front of her. "None ever again. I've just come here since I realized I can end them all myself, with my curse." Bernkastel laughed. "Not all bad deeds come back to the person, but after this place took all my love and broke my hope, all I want to do is smash it to bits."

Bernkastel moved in the clearing, getting ready to perform the proper magic. "Everyone," she began, pausing to consider that word. Yes, she meant everyone -- all of her friends, neighbors, and their children, every last person without a single hesitation. This entire welcoming town and all it promised was just a lie, so they'd all be better off. No, there was nothing to preserve here.

Bernkastel calmly gripped her scythe and grinned. "Everyone can just die."


End file.
